


Being followed

by liuzzia



Series: Being followed, again [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Lee, Domestic, F/M, Forced Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stalking, alternative universe, fan fiction, friendships, long reads, real person fiction - Freeform, relationships, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 46,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love never dies. Or does it? Mandy and Benedict are a British couple who lives in Santa Monica. They have not a care in the world. One day their happiness is being tested. Someone is following her and it drags her in bad company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Contain mature content. This story has never happened. Only the names are real. Feedback or tips are welcome.
> 
> English is not my first language so there won't be any "fancy" words.

Mandy is a British woman in her late 20’s, living in Santa Monica in LA with her boyfriend Benedict. She works as a personal assistant in a security company. They lived in a single storey brick house a few miles from the town Centre. Every morning at 7 am, Benedict gave her a lift to work in a grey BMW. She didn’t have a driver’s license of her own. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She always wore skirts and high heels. She had a lot of male friends because of her beauty and outgoing personality. She still managed to stay faithful. She had many suitors but she was strong-willed. She loved Ben, as she called him, with all her heart. They’ve been together for 10 years and their relationship was still going strong. They had met through friends. She didn’t believe love at first sight but when she met him, she changed her mind. He was 6’0″, short brown hair and piercing blue-green eyes. His rich baritone voice made her fall in love with him even deeper. He was an actor but now he was taking a break from it. Every evening after her work day was over, they met at a bar for a drink. Sometimes they met their friends there but this evening it was only two of them. They always sat by the counter. The bar was small and had a cozy atmosphere. It had 10 to 11 tables and a few booths. The bar was situated a few blocks away from her work place.

Mandy is sitting by the counter, waiting for Ben to arrive. She has ordered a cocktail and is talking to the male bartender that she knew well. She was very talkative person and made friends easily. There were only a few customers. While they’re talking and laughing, a man on his 30’s is sitting by table a little further away, watching her. He’s been watching her from a far for a few days. He had seen her at the security company when he was there on business. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The problem was, he had no idea how to approach her. He knew she was already taken but he didn’t care. He was in love and he wanted her.

Ben arrives to the bar and gets to Mandy. He gives her a kiss and sits down beside her. He orders a drink and they talk about their day like they always did. After about 30 minutes, they leave the bar. The man at the table leaves his drink and follows them. The couple had no idea they were being followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations to this story is from a song called 'Being followed' by Duran Duran (http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/duranduran/beingfollowed.html), the movie 'Possession' and of course Lee Pace himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy and Ben get to their car that is parked a few meters away. A black car is following them a little further away. They get home and drive to the garage. The black car is parked on the other side of the street. The driver waits. It was getting dark outside. The lights are turned on in the house. The evening goes by and a few hours later, the lights are turned off. The man outside waits all night. He wakes up when he hears voices outside. Mandy is talking to Ben and they’re saying goodbye. She would take the bus to work. The man in the car sits up straight and waits until Ben has gone back inside. A few minutes later the man in the car gets out of it. Before crossing the street, he looks from the right to the left to see there’s no traffic. He gets to the front door of the house but doesn’t ring the bell. He thinks what to say first. Then he rings the bell and waits. It takes a while before the door opens.  
“Hi, is Mandy home?” The man asks even if he knew the answer  
“No she just left. Who’s asking?” Ben replies  
“Just a friend”  
“She has a lot of friends. May I ask what your name is so I can tell her you stopped by?”  
“Lee” He says and leaves straight away  
Puzzled Ben closes the front door and walks to the living room. He calls Mandy who has just arrived to her work place.  
“Hi, babe. Forgot to say something?” She asks on the other end  
“Just called to ask if you knew someone called Lee?” He says and sits on the couch  
“No. Why?”  
“As soon as you left, this guy came and asked for you”  
“How did he look like?”  
“Really tall, about 6’4″, brownish hair. Maybe green eyes. Not sure”  
“Nope, doesn’t sound familiar. What did he want?”  
“I don’t know. He only said his name and left”  
“That’s weird”  
“I thought so too. Well I let you go now. See you later”  
“Bye. I love you” She says and ends the call

Lee has got back to his car and is driving to the security company. The company was in a 10 storage building. When he gets there, he parks his car on the other side of the street. He could see the entrance. He knew Mandy’s schedule. At 1 pm he sees her coming out of the building. She usually was alone but this time she had a few co-workers with her. He steps out of the car and crosses the street. He knew where they were going so he follows them. A few blocks away from the company there’s a small café where they served lunch. When they step inside, he does the same but a little further back. They order something to eat and sit by a table by the window. Lee orders a coffee and sits by a table close to theirs. He didn’t listen to their conversation. There was too much noise from other customers. He kept staring at Mandy. She was always smiling. She was quite talkative too. She’s wearing a white blouse with buttons and a brown skirt that reached above the knee. On her feet she has low high heels. Her hair was in a bun. It was not only her appearance that he felt attracted to. It was also her personality. In a moment they’re leaving. When she stands up from her chair, Lee does the same. He then “accidently” bumps into her.  
“Oh I’m sorry” He apologizes and smiles  
“It’s OK” She replies and smiles back  
She walks to the front door. He leaves a tip on his table and follows her a little further away. She catches her co-workers. They get back to the company. Lee gets into his car on the other side of the street. He was pleased he had made contact with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy gets out of the office at 5 pm. She would meet Ben at the bar as usual. This time her co- workers was with her. When they get there, he hadn’t arrived yet. She sits by a table with her boss and best friend, Annette and a few others. They order their drinks when the waitress gets to them. Since it was a small bar, not many customers were present. They talk about their day and then the conversation turns into daily things. Mandy kept quiet. She looks at the clock on the wall behind the counter. It was already over 5.30 pm. Annette noticed she looked nervous.  
“Mandy, you’re awfully quiet”  
“Ben hasn’t arrived yet” She replies and takes a sip from her beer glass  
“Maybe he’s stuck in traffic”  
“I hope so”  
“Don’t worry, he will turn up soon” Annette comforts her  
But she was still nervous. She decided to call him. She looks through her purse but she could not find her phone. She almost starts to panic.  
“I forgot my phone” She says to Annette “I have to go”  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
“I’ll be fine. Tell Ben if you see him that I’ll be right back” She says and stands up to leave the bar  
It was getting dark outside. Luckily she was at the company in no time. It was already closed but she had a key. She takes the elevator to the 10th floor where the offices were. She gets to her desk but the phone is not there. She tries to think where she had it last. She looks through the drawers. Suddenly she hears a noise. It was like someone opened a door. She looks up but no one is there. She continues to search. She empties her purse on the desk. But it’s not there. She sits down on her chair to think. Then there’s the same noise again. She slowly stands up and listens.  
She looks down the hall.  
“Is anybody there?” She carefully asks but there’s no answer  
Her heart was beating faster. She quietly put her things back in her purse. The office was creepy after work hours. Maybe she could have asked Annette to come with her after all. She takes her purse and gets to the elevator. The strange thing was that the elevator was on the 1st floor. Maybe someone was there after all. She was more worried about her phone. She must have dropped it. Her purse was usually secure. She gets to the street. It was usually a busy one but now only a few cars were driving by. Her friends were probably worried where she was.  
“Were you looking for your phone?” A male voice suddenly says  
“Gee, you startled me” She says while turning around  
“Sorry about that” He says and smiles  
“How did you know it was missing?” She ask doubting, still being shaken  
“You dropped it in the café earlier” He says and takes it from his jacket pocket  
He looks somehow familiar. Then she remembers where she had seen him before.  
“How did you know I was here?” She tries to question him  
“I asked the café where I could find you”  
“How did they know? I usually don’t talk to the staff there”  
“I guess they just knew”  
“It doesn’t really matter. I got my phone back” She says and reaches her hand  
But he doesn’t give it to her. He keeps it in his hand and looks at her  
“Could I have it, please?”  
“Oh sorry” He says and gives it to her  
“Thank you” She says and takes it  
“I didn’t look in it, I swear” He says and smiles  
She smiles a little and then leaves. There were something familiar about him but at the same time a little creepy. Maybe she only felt like that because what happened in the office. She gets back to the bar.

More people had arrived. She smiles when she sees Ben sitting by the counter talking to Annette. She gets there and sneaks behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist.  
“Guess who?” She asks and he turns around  
He gives her a kiss and hugs her.  
“You’re shaking” He says and looks at her  
“It’s a bit chilly outside”  
“It’s not that chilly. Something happened?”  
“No, everything is fine” She replies and smiles “So where were you?”  
“I should be going” Annette says, stepping down from her bar stool “See you tomorrow Mandy”  
“See ya” Mandy says and her friend leaves  
“I had a call from my agent. I have to fly to Europe next week to talk about a job. I did try to call you”  
“I lost my phone and I haven’t looked at it yet”  
“So you found it. Where was it?”  
“At the café. So you got a job?” She says and sits on the bar stool Annette had sat in  
“Isn’t it closed?”  
“It was. What kind of job is it?”  
“Don’t change the subject”  
“What is there to tell? I got my phone back”  
“When you keep changing the subject, I thought you’re trying to hide something”  
“I just thought there’s nothing else to tell. No need to suspect anything”  
“I wasn’t. Never mind. Shall we go?” He says and drinks the rest of his drink  
She gets off the bar stool and takes her purse with her that she had laid on the counter when she sat down. She didn’t want to bother him about what happened in the office or about the man she had met. They get to their car which is parked a few meters away. The whole trip they didn’t talk. She was tired anyway. It was already 7 pm and they hadn’t eaten dinner yet. Luckily there were leftovers from the day before. While they watch the news on TV after they’ve eaten, she looks through her phone. There was a saved message that wasn’t there before. She opens the message to read it. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She looks at Ben but he’s too busy watching TV.  
“I need a drink” She says and gets up from the couch they’re sitting on  
She gets to the kitchen and takes some water from the fridge to pour it in a glass. She takes a sip. She sits down by the kitchen table to read the rest of the message. After finish reading, she closes it. She was appalled. How could anyone write to her that way? None of her male friends would ever do it. There was only one person that could and that was the person who had her phone last.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning things were like always. Ben drives Mandy to work. It’s Friday so the day would end at 4 pm. One thing was different. She was more nervous than usual. She kept looking around. She tried not to show it to Ben who could read her like a book. Because of her work, she had to wear short skirts. Otherwise she would wear less revealing clothes. Now she felt exposed. She tried to work but she kept thinking about the message on her phone. When it was lunch time, she didn’t to go to the café they usually went to.  
“I rather stay here”  
“What’s wrong? You usually don’t decline” Annette says  
“Are you girls coming?” One of their male co- workers asks when he’s walking by Mandy’s desk  
“You go ahead” Annette replies to him and he leaves  
“Nothing is wrong. I just don’t feel like going”  
“Is Ben coming?” She says and smiles a little  
“Nothing like that” Mandy says and starts to organize some papers on her desk  
“Do you have something to eat with you?”  
“I’m not hungry”  
“OK, I’ll bring you a sandwich” Annette says and is about to leave  
“Actually there is something” Mandy says and takes her phone from her purse that she has in her drawer  
“I knew it”  
“You know you’re my best friend and I could tell you anything, right?”  
“So you got a secret. How exciting” Annette says eagerly  
“Not when you read this” She says and hands her phone  
Annette sits down on the end of her desk to read the message. When she’s finished, she puts the phone on the desk.  
“Wow, this person really has an imagination”  
“Not even Ben would write something like that” Mandy points at her phone  
“No sane person would. Do you know who could be behind it?”  
“I have an idea. It’s the same person who found my phone”  
“So who is it?”  
“I don’t know his name”  
“How does he look like?”  
“Well, really tall, brownish hair. Not sure about eye color”  
“Was he old, young, handsome, unattractive?”  
“Older than me and you could say kind of handsome. But that’s a matter of opinion”  
“If he was old then it would be creepy”  
“It’s creepy now. He can be anywhere waiting for me. I shudder just thinking about it”  
“I think you got yourself a stalker” Annette says with a smile  
“What should I do? Call the cops?”  
“He hasn’t done anything. Maybe those are just words. You should tell Ben”  
“No way. He got others things to think about. Besides, like you said, this guy hasn’t done anything. If he does, then I tell Ben”  
“Whatever you choose. I should go. I’ll bring you that sandwich” Annette says while standing up to leave

Mandy would do some filing. A filing cabinet is situated by the wall behind her desk. She can hear the elevator but she doesn’t pay attention to it.  
“Hi” A male voice says  
“Just a minute” She says and closes the drawer  
She turns around and startled jumps a bit when she sees who it is. Her heart is pounding faster. She’s really nervous.  
“What are you doing here?” She bravely asks but keeps standing where she is  
“Is that a way to talk to a customer?” He asks and smiles a little  
“No one is here. Sorry you have to leave” She says trying not to show him she was afraid  
“Is your phone working?”  
“What is it to you?”  
“Just asking” He says and gets closer  
“Stay where you are” She quickly replies  
“OK, no need to panic” He says and stops  
She tries to be brave.  
“What do you want?”  
“Service”  
“I know what kind of service you want” She says still nervous  
“I don’t think you do. I just got here and I haven’t told you anything”  
“I read your message so I know what you want”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
“Oh please, perv” She says upset  
“I honest don’t” He claims  
“You sure have a bad memory”  
“Maybe you should remind me” He says and smiles  
Her phone is still on her desk so she takes it quickly to search for the message. She puts it back on the desk and gets back to the cabinet. He picks the phone up. While he reads it, he laughs once in a while. She just wanted him to leave.  
“That’s a good one” He says and continues reading  
She didn’t know what was so funny. She was terrified.  
“If I wrote this, I must have been very drunk. I usually get really frisky when I do” He says and looks at her “You’re not taking this seriously, are you?” He continues and put the phone back on her desk  
“Ha, ha. So I should laugh at your stupidity? How dare you write a message like that on my phone? Did you think it was amusing?” She says angrily  
“Maybe you like this kind of thing”  
“If you thought that, you have another thing coming”  
“Shouldn’t we get this tension between us over with and start over? Hi, I’m Lee” He says and reaching his hand to shake hers  
“Now I know why you seem familiar. You came to my house and asked my boyfriend if I was home. The café wasn’t the first place you saw me. You’ve been following me everywhere. You even knew where I worked. What kind of person are you?”  
“Some imagination you have. I did none of that. The café was the first place where I saw you”  
“Yeah right. If my boyfriend were here, he would recognize you straight away”  
“So where is he then? I don’t see him everywhere” He says and looks around  
“You want to meet him? That can be arranged” She says and tries to reach her phone on the desk but he gets it first  
“There’s no need”  
“Afraid your secret will come out?”  
“He already know I was looking for you”  
“Ha, so you admit it” She says, being less nervous now  
“I guess that slipped” He says and smiles again  
“You better leave before the others arrive”  
“Why would they mind? I’m just another customer”  
“Give my phone back” She says and reaches her hand  
“If you want it, you better come and get it”  
“I don’t have time for this. Now give it to me”  
He steps back a few steps. All she can do is get closer to him. Just when she’s about to grab it from his hand, he gives her a kiss on her lips. The doors of the elevator are opening. He gives the phone to her and a smile on his face leaves her there with a puzzled look. Annette has just arrived and walks pass him. She only takes a glimpse and gets to Mandy.  
“Is everything alright?” She asks when she does  
She was still in shock.  
“Yeah” Is her only reply  
“Here’s the sandwich” Annette says and puts it on the desk  
Mandy gets back to her working place and sits down on her chair.  
“Who was that?” Annette asks  
“No one” Mandy says looking through her papers  
“He looked about the same, the guy you described”  
“Maybe it was”  
“You’re kidding. Your stalker was here? Did he do something?” Annette asks surprised  
“Nothing. Just a kiss”  
“OMG and you let him? If that’s the case, he’s not your stalker. He’s your future boyfriend”  
“No he’s not. He followed me” Mandy says and looks at her upset  
“As much as I like Ben, he’s too nice for you. But this guy on the other, it says excitement all over him”  
“More like a nightmare. Let’s get back to work” Mandy says and opens her computer  
The others have come back from their lunch break.  
“Let’s talk more later” Annette says and gets to her office  
Mandy just wanted to forget about everything that had happened. But she knew her friend wouldn’t let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

At noon, Mandy takes a break in the break room. She hadn’t eaten the sandwich yet. She pours herself a cup of coffee with some milk and sugar in it. She sits down by the table. While eating and drinking coffee she looks through a newspaper laying there. In a few minutes Annette gets there. She pours herself some coffee and sits across her.  
“Did you get any work done?” She asks and takes a sip from her cup  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Mandy asks and looks up at her  
“If I were you, I couldn’t think about anything else beside the kiss”  
“It was nothing special” She says and continues looking at the newspaper  
“I’m sorry about the future boyfriend thing. I was just teasing you”  
“It wasn’t really funny. I wouldn’t even considering cheating on Ben. No matter what kind of idiot leaves rude messages on my phone”  
“Aren’t you at least a little flattered that someone else find you attractive?”  
“No I don’t need flattering. Especially from a perv like that” Looking up from her newspaper  
“Does he have a name?”  
“Why do you care? Are you interested? If you are, you can have him”  
“Just curious” Annette takes a sip from her mug  
“Lee. At least that’s what he called himself”  
“If you were single, you would react differently”  
“No I wouldn’t. I still would call it creepy”  
“Maybe he was just shy so following you was the only way”  
“Someone shy wouldn’t write a message like that. I didn’t tell anyone about this but when I was here last evening to look for my phone. Someone was here and think it was him. I always make sure my phone is in my purse. He claimed I dropped it in the café but I’m sure I had it then. I don’t know how he got it. Maybe he allured me to get back to the office”  
“Maybe it was the guard. The office is locked so how would someone else get there?”  
“A person like that, anything is possible. I asked who was there but there was no answer. When I get to the street, he was suddenly there, claiming he had found my phone. It was really disturbing”  
“Maybe you’re just imagining he was there. This office can be creepy at night. You know the story about the young woman who was murdered in one of the offices. She came here at night and someone stabbed her in the back. Maybe it was him. Boo” Annette widens her eyes in a scary look and then laughs  
“Stop it. It’s not funny” Mandy says a bit upset  
“Come on, you describe him like he’s coming to get you”  
“That’s how he makes me feel”  
“So it’s not your sudden attraction to him? Even if I only saw a glimpse of him, I can’t deny how hot he was”  
“No he does nothing for me. He scares me. I don’t trust him one bit”  
Mandy didn’t like what she was suggesting.  
“You know it’s OK to have crushes. After being so long with someone like you have, you’re bound to look at other people to keep your relationship alive”  
“There’s nothing wrong with it. I don’t need anyone else” She drinks some coffee  
“Need is not the word I’m looking for. I’m just saying, let him play a while. He will get over it”  
“So you mean I should let him follow me? I just shouldn’t pay attention?”  
“Exactly. More you notice, more excited he gets. So if you ignore him altogether, he will leave you alone. All he wants is your attention”  
“What if that doesn’t work? It can get worse. If he can get here at night, then he can get anywhere. He even knows where I live”  
“Then you can consider calling the cops. Let’s hope it won’t get that far”  
“Still it feels creepy. It won’t be easy. I already feel insecure”  
“You can always walk with someone from work or call Ben. You don’t have to walk alone anywhere” Annette stands up  
“I won’t. Especially now when I’m being followed”  
“Just try to act normally. Keep a cool head”  
“I’ll try” Mandy says and folds the newspaper “It’s back to work”  
The girls put their cups on the counter and leave the room. The whole thing made her shaken. Could she be safe ever again?


	6. Chapter 6

Lee is back in his car across the street. His conversation with Mandy had been really arousing. He was pleased he finally had a longer conversation with her. The kiss made him want her even more. He could feel she was a bit reluctant of his approaches but that was only because of her boyfriend. It was time to pay him a visit. Lee starts the engine and drives away. There wasn’t much traffic so it didn’t take long before he was at the house. He parks the car on the other side of the street. He knew someone was home. He rings the doorbell without hesitation. He can see someone was moving inside. He rings the bell again. Ben had been on the phone and is ending it while opening the door. He recognizes Lee immediately.  
“Hi” Lee says with a smile  
“Sorry, Mandy is not home”  
“OK, I can wait” He says and gets inside the house  
“It can take a while” A puzzled Ben says  
“It’s OK” Lee says while looking around  
Ben was a bit upset his guest barge in like that without being asked. But he didn’t want to be rude. He closes the front door.  
“Since you’re gonna stay, you might just sit down”  
Without saying anything, Lee gets to the living room and sits down on the couch. Ben sits on the chair across it. He doesn’t say anything but so doesn’t the guest. He thinks about what Mandy had said when he described him to her. He wanted to hear more.  
“So where do you know Mandy?” He asks and Lee looks his way  
“We went to the same school. I don’t think she remembers me though”  
“No doubt about that. How long did you go there?”  
“Just a few years. I moved abroad after that”  
“That’s funny. I never heard Mandy talk about school. I thought she was taught at home”  
“OK, maybe it wasn’t school. I don’t actually remember where it was. Sorry about that”  
“Sure” Ben says doubting  
“So when will she get home?”  
“A couple of hours. No need to wait that long. I tell her you stopped by” Ben says and is about to stand up  
“Could I get something to drink, please?”  
“Um sure” Ben replies and gets to the kitchen  
When he gets back, he can’t find his guest anywhere. He leaves the glass on the table in the living room and goes to look for him. He sees the bedroom door being open and sees him there.  
“I don’t want to be rude but could you leave this room. It’s private” Ben says by the doorpost  
“I’m sorry but bedrooms fascinate me. Especially what you can do in them”  
Ben didn’t know what to reply to that. This whole visit was weird to begin with. He looks at his wrist watch. It would be 4 pm soon. They get back to the living room. Lee picks up the glass when he sees it on the table. He sits down on the couch and takes a sip. In a moment the front door opens and Mandy arrives.  
“It’s OK now. Thanks” She shouts to Annette who has given her a lift and then she gets inside  
She puts her purse on the shelf in the hall and sees Ben standing by the chair, looking at her.  
“No need to stand up” She says and smiles  
She takes her high heels off from her feet.  
“You have a guest” He says and nods down  
Before Lee even stands up, she could see who it was. She just freezes. Her heart was beating faster. Now he was in their house too. She swallows and then looks at Ben.  
“Babe, could I see you in the kitchen” She says and storms there  
He follows her.  
“Get him out of here” She whispers when they get there  
“You know him?” He whispers back  
“I wish I didn’t. Let’s go out to dinner. Tell him”  
“I’ve been trying but he insisted to wait”  
“Do it” She commands him  
“OK” He says and gets back to the living room “Sorry but we got plans” He says when he does  
Mandy stands in the doorway to the kitchen, watching. Without doubting anything, Lee gets to the front door. Just when he’s about to open it, he looks at Mandy.  
“Thanks for the kiss”  
Puzzled Ben looks at her. With a smile Lee leaves. Mandy had some explaining to do. She knew dinner was out.


	7. Chapter 7

“What did he mean?” Ben asks when they’re alone  
“I don’t know” She says and gets to the kitchen  
He follows her.  
“He’s not an old friend, is he?”  
She pours some juice in a glass and drinks it.  
“No”  
“An old boyfriend?”  
“No” She says and sits by the kitchen table  
“Could you explain? Who is he?” He says and sits down across her  
“I don’t know. He just appeared”  
“And then he kissed you?”  
“No. It’s a long story”  
“We have time”  
She knew he wouldn’t let it go. She tells him the whole story. He was amazed.  
“I knew there was something strange going on. He was quite rude and he even went to our bedroom  
She quickly gets up and runs there and in a moment gets back.  
“Nothing was taken” She says relieved and sits down again  
“He was just looking when I got there”  
“You never know”  
“Maybe I should postpone my trip?”  
“No need to do that. It’s just a few days, right?”  
“No it’s a week. I tried to tell you”  
“Annette will pick me up to work and if necessary I can spend the night at her place. No need to worry” She says and smiles  
“Now when the weirdo is out there, you’re not safe anywhere. Maybe we should call the police”  
“Annette said I should just ignore it”  
“That’s not possible now since he’s been in the house”  
“Stop worrying so much. I can manage”  
“I hope you do because if you don’t, it can get more serious. He can get violent if he doesn’t get what he wants”  
“I don’t think he wants to hurt me”  
“A stalker that doesn’t want to hurt anyone? Hmm, that’s far-fetched”  
“Maybe he’s not a stalker. Maybe he just wanted a kiss”  
“You’re underestimating him. No one that only wants a kiss behaves like he does. Maybe you like his attention”  
“No I don’t. He scares me. I don’t want him near me”  
“Then call the police. One of these days he will come here and do something horrible to you. Then it’s too late. Will you wait until he does?”  
“No, I just think they can’t do anything about it right now. I’ll be careful, I swear”  
“You can never be too careful”  
“Should we go out to dinner now?” Mandy changes the subject  
“No I lost my appetite. I think I just eat a sandwich and then go to bed” He says and stands up  
“Already? But it’s Friday or maybe you have something else on your mind” She says and stands up to get closer to him  
“No, just tired” He says and gets to the fridge “On other thoughts. I think I won’t eat anything” He says and closes the fridge  
“It’s only 5.30 pm. How can you be tired?”  
He doesn’t say anything. He walks out of the kitchen and walks to the bedroom. She follows him.  
“If you’re upset because I’m not doing what you want me to do. Then that’s just silly” She says but he doesn’t listen “Did you hear what I said?” She continues when he doesn’t reply  
“I hear you” He says while taking his shoes off without looking her way  
“Why can’t you say something?” She says a little upset  
“Say what? End of discussion” He looks up at her  
“No dinner and to bed early. On a Friday. And no explanations. All you say is that”  
“So you want to discuss it. It must really be necessary to get it out of your system. Do you like talking about him? OK, let’s talk. You know you should have become an actress. You played well to be frightened little girl. You almost got me fooled. How long did you think your plan would have worked? After 10 years I knew this day would come. I’ve had it with you. Just go to your new boyfriend. Maybe you two will have a good laugh” He says angry, raising his voice  
“Wait a minute. I did nothing of a sort. I swear I don’t know him. Everything I told you is true. Can’t you see, he’s trying to turn us against each other? He probably already knows about this argument”  
“I don’t care right now” He says and takes her pillow and blanket “Here, sleep in the guestroom” He continues and throws them at her  
She picks them up from the floor. Without saying anything, she leaves the room. Sometimes he could be so stubborn. All she could do is leave it alone. She was mostly angry at Lee for ruining things. She wasn’t hungry either. She gets to the guest room and lies on the wide bed crying. Maybe things would look better in the morning light.


	8. Chapter 8

Mandy cries herself to sleep. She was a deep sleeper so nothing could wake her up. She’s turning on her right side and continues sleeping. But she could sense something. She opens her eyes and is about to scream.  
“Shh” Lee says, covering her mouth with his hand “Will you promise you want scream when I move my hand?”  
She nods and he slowly remove it but she tries to scream anyway. But he’s quicker. He kisses her passionately. She didn’t dare to close her eyes. Still kissing her, he opens his and their eyes meet. She just wanted to push him away. He stops and licks his lips. She sits up and wraps the blanket over her chest. She wipes her mouth with her hand. She stares at him. She didn’t dare to say anything.  
“You should really keep your windows closed. Anyone can get in”  
She knew he noticed she was frightened. Maybe that was a way to keep her on her toes. He sits closer and tries to reach for her blanket but she holds it tighter. It freaked her even more that he was just staring at her. It was in the middle of the night and company was the least thing she wanted. She wanted to know what he was doing there but she was too afraid to ask. He must have heard her conversation with Ben. Otherwise he wouldn’t have known she was in the guest room. She’s only wearing a top and panties so she had no intention to show him.  
“Are we just gonna stare at each other and say nothing? If you don’t want to talk, we can always do something else” He says and sits even closer  
She knew what he meant by it but she would not fall for that. She tries to pick up the courage.  
“What are you doing here?” She asks with a lump in her throat  
“Since we got interrupted, I thought we could continue where we left off”  
“There’s nothing. Leave me alone” She says, now sitting on her pillow in the head of the bed with her knees bent to her chest  
“We really got your boyfriend fooled, pretending we didn’t know each other”  
“We don’t” She says being less nervous  
“But that’s what he thinks”  
“If you don’t leave, I’ll call for him”  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I don’t think you want to get caught in the act” He keeps looking at her  
“Caught doing what?”  
“Doing it while your boyfriend is in the next room”  
“What makes you think I will do it? Are you gonna hurt me?”  
“Don’t be silly. Only if we’re having rough sex. Then it will only be about pleasure”  
“You really think highly of yourself, don’t you? You think you get every woman you want”  
“I only want one and she’s in bed right now” He says and tries to kiss her but she quickly gets out of bed with the blanket around her, revealing her bare arms  
“So you want foreplay first” He says and smiles  
He gets up from the bed but stays on the other side.  
“All I want is to sleep and you won’t make it easy. So I should sleep with you so you’ll leave me alone?”  
“If it’s so good I might not leave at all”  
“Dream on. No matter what you say, no matter how charming you’re trying to be. Nothing will make me fall for you”  
“I don’t really have to do anything special. When you get to know me, you’ll never want to be with anybody else”  
“You’re not all that”  
“What are you afraid of? That your secured life will be over?”  
“You want me to dump him so you could be with me instead?”  
“Not necessary. When your missionary position gets old, you can come to me. I know positions you’re never even heard of”  
“My sex life is great thank you very much”  
“Even if it is, it’s never too late to get better”  
“Now I know why you wrote me that message. You wanted to convert me to your sex game. You’re wasting my time”  
“Oh Mandy, you’re really playing hard to get. But I knew that when I first saw you. A beautiful woman like you really know how to tease. What I wrote in that message was true. That’s really what you make me feel. I wasn’t drunk. I was totally sober”  
“You are a perv. Did you learn all that from a porn movie because that’s how it sounded?”  
“It wasn’t porn. It just turns me on”  
“Does spanking turn you on? Doing it in public? Against a tree?”  
“What, are you interested?” He says and smiles  
“No way. Don’t get any ideas”  
“I’ve got lot of those right now” He says, looking at her up and down  
While they talked, she felt more relaxed around him. All the standing made her tired so she sits down on the bed. Even if he sat down on the other side, she didn’t move away. She soon realized what a prude she had been. She also noticed he did look hot like Annette had said. It was so close she would fall after all. But then she saw, the sun coming out and she felt a panic. Ben could wake up and see them on the bed.  
“You better leave” She says and stands up, forgetting she was only in her underwear  
The blanket falls on the floor. He looks at her body.  
“Now I understand why you didn’t want to take the blanket off. You wanted to save me from doing a crime. I couldn’t have held my urges. May I touch you before I go?” He says and looks in her eyes  
She thinks a while and then gets closer to let him. He looks closely at her. He moves both of his hands across her arms and down to her stomach. She could feel a chill down her spine.  
“See you later sexy” He says and licks her lips before climbing out of the window  
She touches her lips that were still wet from his saliva. She didn’t know how things had gone from ignoring to acceptance. Was she falling in love with her follower? What about Ben, her longtime partner. Was she really gonna jeopardize her relationship because of some fling? Soul searching was now in order.


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday morning, Ben flies to Europe. The weekend had been different from the usual. Mandy and he had ignored each other. She had to take the bus to get to the store. He was still upset and he wasn’t home very much. He didn’t know Lee had been in the house. She was already regretting she had let it go so far. Annette picked her up to get to work. She asked about the weekend but Mandy was quiet about it. She usually confided in her friend but now she didn’t want to talk about it. She kept to herself at work. In the beginning of the week, it was always busy. They had hardly any breaks. There were a lot of paperwork to be done and calls to take. Keeping her busy, kept her mind off her problems. At noon, Annette walks to Mandy’s desk and lays a file on it.  
“Could you file this?”  
Mandy is writing on the computer and stops. She takes the file and puts it in the file cabinet.  
“I was thinking if we would order some take out today” Annette says while she does  
“If you like” Mandy says and sits down at her chair  
“Chinese?”  
“Sounds good” She says and smiles a little  
She continues working on the computer. Annette is about to get back to her office when she stops.  
“You know if you have problems, please do tell me. Maybe I can help”  
“Everything is fine. Ben is away so I have the whole house for myself”  
“How about your follower? Is that problem over?”  
“No problem” Mandy says and smiles  
“You can still come and stay with me. Just in case”  
“Thanks for the offer but I got a lot to do at home”  
“Alright” Annette says and leaves

Mandy continues working. People usually came and went to the floor. Her boss was out meeting customers on Mondays so she was partly alone. While she’s writing on her computer, the elevator door opens. She pays no attention to it. She’s so concentrated she didn’t know she wasn’t alone.  
“Ever tried it in an elevator?”  
Startled she looks up and sees Lee in front of her desk. Luckily there were no one in the hall.  
“How dare you scare me like that?” She says upset  
“Well, have you?”  
“Please leave. You shouldn’t be here” She says and looks nervously around  
“If you’re afraid that we’ll get caught, I can always pretend to be a customer. In a way I am”  
“Do you want me to jeopardize my job and my relationship?”  
“Not much of a relationship anymore. You two are not even talking”  
“You noticed that, did you? Did you follow me again?” She asked calmed down while sitting down in her chair  
“All weekend. Everywhere you went and you were always alone”  
“Does it turn you on by following me?”  
“You have no idea”  
“I don’t want to know. I got to get back to work” She says and sits closer to her desk  
“I especially loved that tight top you were wearing. That really got me off”  
“I said, I don’t want to know” She says and looks at him for a second  
She continues writing on the computer. Thinking he had left, he suddenly sits on the edge of her desk. She has her hand on the mouse. He takes it and lays it on his groin and before she can react, he gives her a passionate kiss. This time she closes her eyes and unconsciously caresses the bulge on his pants. Just when the door to Annette’s room opens, he’s already walking to the elevator. Mandy keeps her eyes on him while he does. They smile at each other while he waits for it. Annette has seen him leave. She calls for her friend but she doesn’t hear.  
“Mandy” She says again and then she looks at her  
The elevator had arrived and he was gone.

“Was that” She asks but Mandy already knows the question  
“Yes”  
“Something is going on, I can tell. And now Ben is away and all”  
“Nothing is going on. We’re just flirting” Mandy says and looks at the computer screen  
“First you’re scared and now it’s totally different”  
“Well you know how it is?”  
“Tell me” Annette says curiously  
“Well, you know when you meet a guy and you think you already seen it all. You think “this is just one of those things again” But then you realize, there’s a lot you don’t know. You get curious. Like you said, it says excitement all over him”  
“So you’re curious, huh? I understand. He’s tall, sexy and a stranger. Maybe you get the best sex ever but is it worth it? Ben I mean”  
“That’s the problem. I really want this guy but at the same time I don’t want to cheat. Now when I think about it, there’s just something about this guy I can’t resist. I feel like I’m about to burst into pieces. Just the way he talks to me. I don’t think I can wait that long. I feel I need more lust in my life”  
“He really must be something. But be careful. It can become a distraction and I don’t want you to give up anything”  
“I will not forget my purpose. I just need to get this frustration out of me”  
“Just don’t take it here. We still have hours of work” Annette says with a smile and then she gets back to her office  
Even though Annette seemed serious at times she could also be playful. Mandy takes her phone from her purse and looks at the message again. Reading it again made it more sensible. Lee did really have a vivid imagination. He knew things she didn’t believe were possible. She didn’t want to sound too eager. She would rather be safe than sorry. It was soon lunch time but all she was hungry for was senseless sex. If she only knew his number.


	10. Chapter 10

Lee has got back to his car. He was aroused. He closes his eyes and thinks about Mandy. He was close to get her to want him. Her touch proved it. Just when he’s about to picture her naked, the car door on the passenger’s side opens. He opens his eyes and sees it’s her. Before he can say anything, she gives him a passionate kiss. She lays her hand on his groin which makes him grunt.  
“Let’s go somewhere. I got an hour” She says after the kiss  
“Sure” He says and smiles  
He starts the engine and drives to the street.  
“Where shall we go?” He asks, taking a glimpse at her  
“Surprise me” She replies and looks at him with a smile  
A few blocks later, he slows down. She notices where they are.  
“Why are we at my house?” She asks surprised  
“No one’s home so I thought why not do it here. A lot of opportunities” He says while driving the car to the driveway  
“That’s not what I had in mind”  
He stops the engine.  
“What were you thinking?” He says and kisses her neck  
“Did you really think I would sleep with you?” She says and pushes him gently away  
“Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“No”  
“So it’s talking you want” He says disappointed  
“No, something else” She says and gets closer “I want to know how it feels to take you in my mouth” She whispers in his right ear and licks it once  
He sighs and closes his eyes for a second and then looks in her eyes. She opens the zipper of his pants and their lips meet. They start to kiss passionately. Then she realizes what she was doing. She didn’t want to cheat on Ben and that was exactly what she was doing. She takes her hand away and stops responding.  
“This is wrong”  
“No this is right” He says and tries to kiss her  
“I’m sorry”  
“Finish what you started” He says a bit irritated  
“What are you gonna do? Rape me?”  
“I didn’t know you liked that kind of things” He replies and smiles  
“I don’t. Please take me back to the office”  
“Want to do it there instead?”  
“No” She says, looking upset at him  
“Inside the house?”  
“What part did you not understand?” She says angrily  
“Do you always do it like this? Starting something and not finishing it?”  
“No”  
“Are you trying to turn me on? If you are, it’s working” He says and tries to kiss her again  
“You’re unbelievable” She says, rolling her eyes  
“You haven’t seen anything yet”  
“I can wait. Now take me back or I’ll take the bus”  
“OK but you’ll regret it”  
“I don’t think so” She says and looks out of the car window on her side  
He looks at her once and restarts the engine. She keeps looking outside the whole trip. When they get there, she gets out of the car without saying anything. She regretted everything. She was just vulnerable and she was easily manipulated. It was all because of the row she had with Ben. She was just lonely.

She gets back to the office. She sits down behind her desk. In a moment Annette gets back from her lunch.  
“You’re here early” She says when she’s at Mandy’s desk  
She hadn’t told her she had left.  
“I wasn’t that hungry” Mandy says, looking up from her computer  
“Are you sure you can manage without food all day?”  
“You sound like my mother”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No, why?”  
“When something is wrong you give sarcastic answers. Care to tell me?”  
“All right. Come a bit closer” Mandy looks around to see if they are alone  
Annette does so. She sits down on the desk.  
“I was so close cheating on Ben” Mandy whispers  
She tells her about what happened in the car.  
“Now that was close”  
“I don’t know what I was thinking. I know he only wants sex and I know he won’t stop until he gets it”  
“It was your moment of weakness. We all get that from time to time. You don’t need to be embarrassed about it”  
“I’m not. I’m not someone who does things without thinking. But now I was ready to do anything. And only because of this guy”  
“I’m proud of you that you said no. It’s not easy when someone says the right things. It’s easy to get flattered”  
“I’m not flattered. I’m worried I will fall eventually”  
“When is Ben back?”  
“Next week”  
“That’s it. You want intimacy and since he’s not here, you want to get it somehow”  
“You make it sound like I can’t be without sex”  
“That’s not how I meant it”  
“Maybe you’re right. I do need sex but with Ben”  
“If you’re worried to be alone, you can come and stay with me” Annette says and stands up  
“Thanks. But I should get some clothes from home first. I call you when you can pick me up”  
“Great. We’re gonna have a girls night out” She says and smiles  
“We haven’t had that in a while”  
“OK back to work” She says and gets to her office  
Mandy continues. She was relieved she didn’t have to be alone.


	11. Chapter 11 (mature content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some adult content ahead!

After work Mandy takes the bus home. Annette had a meeting. She would pick her up later. When she gets home she makes herself something to eat. Annette’s meetings usually took an hour so she had plenty of time. Mandy packs a few things in her suitcase. She would rest on the couch a while. Just when she’s about to, the doorbell rings. She sighs and stands up again. Since she was home alone, she puts the safety lock on before opening the front door. By her surprise it’s Lee. He usually came uninvited.  
“May I come in” He asks politely  
“Tired of following me from a far?”  
“Would you prefer doing it outside instead?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You know what I mean”  
“No I don’t. Go away” She says and is about to close the door but he manages to put his foot between it  
“So you want to play this game”  
“I don’t play any games. Leave me alone” She tries to take his foot away with hers  
“I know you don’t want to be. You know your boyfriend will dump you. That’s the reason you were in my car. You’re just too afraid to live a little. You should relax more”  
“He’s not. He’s in Europe and will be home soon. You don’t know anything. Go away” She’s getting annoyed  
“Has he even called you?”  
“That’s none of your business”  
“I would rather talk inside. I promise I won’t try anything without your permission”  
“You? Talk? You got to be kidding me. You only want sex. Go and get it somewhere else” She tries to close the door but he won’t move  
“I could but I only want you. And I don’t mean only sexually”  
“Is that even possible for you?” She tries to be sarcastic  
“You’ll be surprised” He says and smiles  
She knew it would be a mistake. Annette could call any minute to pick her up. She just couldn’t turn him down either.  
“Wait” She says and he takes his foot away so she can open the door  
“Thanks” He says and gets inside  
She closes the door behind her and walks to the living room. Her suitcase is beside the couch where he sees it.  
“Going somewhere?” He follows her  
“Yes my friend will pick me up soon so you can’t stay long”  
“Call your friend you changed your mind” He says determined  
“Why?”  
“Because I said so” He says and gets closer to her  
“You can’t tell me what to do”  
“Yes I can. Do it”  
She couldn’t understand how he suddenly became commanding. He gets even closer to her. She steps back a few steps.  
“I won’t. You can’t make me”  
“Where’s your phone? I’ll call your friend”  
“What is it to you anyway?”  
“So you’re testing my patience. For your information, if I can hold on this long. I can handle any hardship. You didn’t finish what you started but yet I haven’t forced you to continue. But if you don’t call your friend right now, all I can do is hurt you. So how is it, call your friend or?”  
“OK, OK, I’ll call” She says and gets to the kitchen where her phone is  
She calls Annette who was on her way to pick her up. No further explanation and they end their call. She gets back to the living room.  
“That wasn’t difficult, was it? Now come here” He says when she does  
“What do you want?”  
“Not gonna play that game. Come here I said”  
She didn’t like where this was going.  
“You promised you wouldn’t do anything”  
“I won’t. If you don’t come here I will”

She remembered the message he wrote so she knew what he could do. She slowly approaches him where he’s standing. She felt really small even though she was 5’8” She didn’t want to stand too close. He touches her hair and looks in her eyes. Her heart was beating faster. Not of excitement but of nervousness. There was no escape this time. He bends down and gently kisses her lips. He makes her walk backwards. She didn’t want to touch him. She kept her eyes open. She couldn’t help thinking about the way he kissed. Even though she was nervous, she felt weak in the knees. For a moment she forgets she wasn’t single. Annette had been right that she missed intimacy and since Ben was away, she was easily misled. Lee is about to open her jeans she’s wearing but she didn’t want any of it. She refused to become a victim. She lays her hands on his chest and pushes him away. She looks angry at him. But he just smiles. She’s surprised of his reaction.  
“This is nothing to smile about”  
“You really don’t know what you got yourself into”  
“I didn’t want this in the first place. You’re the one that keeps stalking me” She says and is about to walk pass him but he grabs her arm  
“Stalking? You don’t even know what that means” He says upset  
“I know exactly what it is. Now let go off me” She tries to get loose but can’t  
“Say please and I might”  
“OK, please”  
“Say, please Lee”  
“What?” She’s confused  
“Say it” Raising his voice  
“All right. Please Lee”  
“Beg”  
“What?”  
This was getting weird.  
“You know what I mean”  
“No I don’t. What game is this?”  
“Do it” He grabs her arm tighter  
“Please Lee. Let me go”  
“Not good enough. Get on your knees” Pushing her down  
She gets down on her knees in front of him and looks up. She knew what he wanted and she refused to do anything.  
“When I tell you to beg, you do as I say” He says angry  
“If you think I’m gonna take you in my mouth, you’re wrong”  
“You said it, not me. But that’s not what I meant. But thanks for the offer” He says and smiles a little  
“It was not an offer” She looks upset at him  
“Shut up. Do as I say, beg like you mean it” He raises his voice again  
She didn’t know what was going on. His moods kept changing.  
“Please Lee. Let me go”  
“You can do better than that. Touch me like you really want to take my pants off”  
“If you don’t let go of my arm, I can’t do it”  
“If I do don’t try to run away” And he slowly let’s go  
She just wanted this to be over. She lays her hands on his hips and looks up.  
“Please Lee. Let me go” She pleads while pretending to pull his pants down  
“Oh Mandy, that’s better. Now open them”  
“No” She says and tries to stand up but he pulls her back down  
“You’re gonna do it or I’ll force you to do something worse”  
She was fed up with his commands. She didn’t care what he would do to her. It was a mistake to lead him on.  
“I’m not gonna do anything you say. I’ve had enough” She says angry and tries to stand up again  
“Stay down. You’re not gonna spoil my moment. You’re gonna open my pants and take me in your mouth. I’ve been holding on for too long. If you won’t release it soon I don’t know what I’ll do to you” Pushing her down aggressively  
If she didn’t do as he said, he would make her. She notices the bulge on his pants and it tempted her. It was unusual for her to do anything like this. She’s only done it a few times and she didn’t really like it. But Lee was an attractive man and she was curious. She knew she would regret it later. There would be no turn back.


	12. Chapter 12 (mature content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult content ahead!

Mandy really didn’t know what she had got herself into. She was in a long-term relationship and she was about to risk it all. She was now on her knees in front of the man who had been following her. At first she was afraid but Lee was charming and knew how to manipulate her. She opens his pants. First the belt and the button, along with the zipper. He starts to breathe heavier while looking down at her. By her surprise he didn’t wear anything underneath. She looks up and sees him smiling.  
“You didn’t expect that, did you? You know what to do next”  
She pulls his pants down and takes him in her mouth. He sighs.  
“Oh Mandy. You don’t know how good that feels” He grunts and pulls her hair  
She takes him deeper in her mouth. She never thought she would like it but he tasted good. She felt like moaning but she didn’t want him to know she enjoyed it. He’s closed his eyes and every suck she does, he pulls her hair. She uses her tongue and licks the tip of it. He calls out her name over and over again.  
Suddenly there’s someone at the door. It startles her and she stops.  
“Keep going” He looks down at her  
She tries to concentrate but the person outside keeps ringing the bell. She’s about to stop again.  
“Don’t stop Mandy. Whoever that is can wait”  
She keeps on. Just when he’s about to climax, there’s a knock.  
“Mandy, are you home?”  
She stops.  
“Oh no, it’s Ben”  
“Fucking hell” He says upset “Don’t you dare stop? You’re gonna finish this”  
She tries to but can’t.  
“I’m sorry Lee but you have to go”  
“Not until you finish. Get it back in your mouth” He says irritated  
“You’ll get me into trouble. He will notice something is up”  
He sighs.  
“Oh damn. Just when I most enjoyed it” He says and pulls his pants back on  
“I didn’t know he would arrive so soon” She says and stands up  
He gives her a passionate kiss but he doesn’t want to stop. Ben is getting impatient. He knocks louder.  
“You need to leave. Now” Pushing Lee away  
“If you left him we wouldn’t have to hide”  
“Go and wait in the guestroom”  
“Mandy” Ben shouts outside  
“Does it mean you’re finally gonna want to be with me?”  
“Will you go already?” She hurries him  
“OK” He says and does so

She goes to the kitchen to wash her face and then she goes to open the front door. She opens it and smiles.  
“So you are home after all. I forgot my key” Ben says and gets inside  
“No kiss?” She asks and closes the door  
“I’m still upset at you” He leaves his suitcase in the hall and gets to the kitchen  
She looks at the door to the guest room which is closed. She follows him. He’s sat down by the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice.  
“How was your trip?” She asks and sits down across him  
“Productive. I got an acting job in the UK”  
“That means what? Are we moving back?”  
“No” He replies and takes a sip from his glass “It’s for a month only”  
“How come you came home so early?”  
“I didn’t have to stay longer. When the contract is done, there’s no reason to stay”  
“You could have called”  
“Like I said, I’m still upset. Is he still following you?” He asks  
“No, that’s over”  
“So he stopped just like that?”  
“Yeah”  
“That’s good then. If it wasn’t things would be different. If I see him again I’m gonna get a restraining order against him”  
She swallows.  
“Well he’s not so no need to do anything”  
“I hope so. I’m tired so I’ll take a nap” He says and stands up  
“Not gonna tell me how the trip went? Did you see your family? What kind of job is it and so on?”  
“I’ll tell you later” He says and leaves the kitchen  
She follows to see where he would go. Luckily he gets to their bedroom and closes the door. She gets to the guest room where Lee meets her by the door and gives her a passionate kiss.  
“The coast is clear” She whispers after the kiss  
“Such a shame we got interrupted. I would have loved to come into your mouth” He whispers back while touching her lower lip  
“That’s it then. Goodbye” She says and is about to leave the room but he grabs her arm  
“Don’t think this is over. You still owe me”  
“I don’t owe you anything”  
“OK as you wish” He opens the door  
Instead of walking to the front door, he gets to the bedroom where Ben is resting and is about to knock.  
“OK” She stops him by taking his hand  
She drags him to the kitchen.  
“What do you want?” She whispers when they get there  
“I want you”  
“Nothing else?”  
“Well, I want to take you against the kitchen table. From behind” He gets closer to her  
“I can only take you when Ben is not home”  
“Afraid that we get caught? I can do it silently but can you? I very much doubt it”  
“I don’t want to get caught and I don’t like what you just suggested”  
“I won’t hurt you. I’m very gentle” He moves her hair away from her face  
“Do you really? I don’t think you do. You want to hurt me”  
“Make you scream, yes but hurt you. No”  
“I don’t know why I let you talk to me like that”  
“Because you like it. It turns you on”  
“Oh Lee. That’s where you’re wrong”  
“It starts with denial. Before you know it, you can’t get enough”  
“You should leave. Ben is a light sleeper and if he sees you, you’re in trouble”  
“I already am. I want you right now but we’re in the wrong place. Let’s go to my car and do it there” He says and takes her hand  
“You know I can’t” She takes her hand away  
“OK I should go. But tomorrow at lunch you won’t get away. Bye sexy” He says and gives her a kiss  
She stays in the kitchen and he leaves. She sits down by the kitchen table and sighs. He sure could talk. She didn’t know if she should ignore him or make passionate love to him. Her feelings kept changing rapidly. It would just be a matter of time before everything would fall apart.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Ben drives her to work. She kept looking for Lee’s car but she didn’t see it. Ben just concentrated on the driving so he didn’t notice she did. He leaves her outside her office. He had been so tired so he slept until morning. She on the other hand couldn’t. She kept thinking about Lee. She felt guilty for doing so. She was in a happy relationship and yet she was thinking about someone else. Soon Ben would leave for a month and she would be alone again. She couldn’t bare it. Being alone wasn’t anything new but still she dreaded it. Especially now when Lee was around. She already went too far. He probably only wanted sex anyway. Ben was real while everything else was an escape.  
When she gets to her desk she sees an envelope on it. It was addressed to her. She opens it to read it. Annette comes from her room and sees her smile.  
“What’s that?” She asks when she gets to her desk  
“Oh. Just a note” Mandy says and puts the envelope in her drawer  
“Must have been a nice one” Annette smiles  
“It was nothing important” She says and sits down at her desk to open her computer  
“So our girls night out was cancelled. How about today?”  
“Ben came home yesterday” Mandy looks up at her  
“You should have said. I would have understood”  
“He wasn’t when I called. He came later”  
“I see. So everything is fine again?”  
“Yeah. Kind of”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s going away again in a few days”  
“So he got a job. Good for him” Annette says and smiles  
“It’s not good for me. It’s gonna be a month. A month alone. I don’t think I can handle it”  
“You’ve done before and you do it again”  
“Not this time. Now it’s different”  
“You mean your stalker”  
“Maybe”  
“Is he bothering you?”  
Mandy looks down.  
“Did he do something?” Annette gets worried  
“Yes and no”  
She wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell her. She’s too embarrassed to look her way.  
“I did something horrible and if Ben finds out, it’s over”  
“Mandy no. You didn’t sleep with that guy, did you?”  
“Close”  
“How close?”  
She pauses before answering.  
“I went down on him” She carefully says  
“Mandy, you naughty girl” Annette smiles  
“It’s not that I offered. He made me do it. Rather that than being raped”  
“Don’t you get it? That’s what he wants”  
“That’s what I knew already but I think that’s just talk. That’s what he does, talk”  
“If he made you do it then he’s half way there. This is not right. Stop it before it’s too late”  
“It’s not like he hurt me on purpose”  
“Are you gonna wait until he does? Come on Mandy. What has he put in your head? You’re not this person. You’re the girl next door type”  
“Well this girl next door has been corrupted by the bad boy”  
“Is that the reason you haven’t called the cops? You have feelings for him”  
“I’m afraid so. Look at this note” Mandy says and takes it from the desk drawer  
Annette reads it and gives it back to her.  
“So that’s what made you smile. He wants to take care of you. I guess sexually”  
“Not that one. I was just smiling he thinks he knows what I want. Just like last evening. I know he only wants sex and that’s what I’m gonna do. Make him believe”  
“So that’s your strategy. Making him believe you’re falling for him. That can be dangerous”  
“I do feel something. I can’t stop thinking about him. But that’s only because of last night. We didn’t finish so we will meet at lunch. Or that’s what he thinks”  
“He better not come here or I call security. Be careful. I should get back to work” Annette says and leaves  
Mandy wasn’t really sure it was such a good idea to tell her. She was good friends with Ben and she could tell him. She told her a white lie though. She did have real feelings for Lee. That what got her worried. What if she accidentally slipped them to him and made him think she should leave Ben for him? She would not.

She had a lot of work to do so she starts working. From time to time customers were arriving to the floor. She files papers and works on the computer. Work made her occupied from thinking about her problems. She takes a break and goes to the kitchen to get some coffee. She has her back towards the door so she doesn’t see someone is coming in, closing the door behind.  
“Hello sexy”  
Startled she turns around and sees Lee. He looked different. He usually wore jeans and T-shirts but now he was dressed sophisticated.  
“You should not be here”  
“I was in the building so I thought I would pay you a visit”  
“Or are you here to stalk me?” She says leaning against the sink  
“That red blouse looks really sexy on you. If only those two buttons were open” He gets closer to her  
“What are you really doing here?”  
“I’m taking you on a ride” He says looking at her up and down  
“Not here. I’ll get fired” She says and walks pass him but he grabs her arm  
“Just a quick one. I’ve been waiting long enough” He grabs her closer to him and gives her a passionate kiss  
“Oh Lee. I would but I got work to do. Meet you at lunch” She says and pushes him away  
“Work and lunch. I look forward to that” He says and smiles  
“You’re unbelievable. Everything is sex to you” She shakes her head and opens the door to get back to her desk  
Luckily there was no one around in the hallway. The office was always quiet anyway. He gets to the elevator and they look at each other while he waits. He sure could turn one’s life upside down. She gets back to her assignments. She wouldn’t tell Annette about the visit. She was already disapproving what was going on.


	14. Chapter 14 (mature content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains forced sex.

At lunch Mandy calls Ben but she knew he was still tired from the trip so he would say no to it. That was just an excuse. She was actually going to meet Lee. Something was drawing her to him. Annette asks her for lunch but she tells she would meet Ben. She totally believed it. When everyone is gone, Mandy leaved without her belongings. She knew Lee was outside in his car across the street. Before getting inside she looks around so no one sees she does. As soon as she’s inside on the passenger’s side, she gives her a passionate kiss. He’s taken his jacket and tie off. The two first buttons on his white long-sleeved shirt are open. While they kiss she opens the belt on his pants.  
“Aren’t you impatient?” He says breaking the kiss  
“I’m sorry I didn’t finish it yesterday. I wanted to but the doorbell disturbed me”  
“When are you gonna get rid of that?”  
“What, the doorbell?”  
“No, the boyfriend” He laughs  
“Are we gonna talk for an hour or do you want me to take you or not?” She looks seriously at him  
“Sorry” He says and starts the engine “Where shall we go?”  
“Where do you live?”  
“On the other side of the city” He looks at her  
“So it’s far?”  
“Kind of”  
“Doesn’t matter then. As long as we can be alone” She says touching his right ear  
“In that case” He says and drives to the street  
All the way she keeps looking at him. He sure was sexy. He didn’t notice a thing. She runs her finger across his ear and down to his neck. He glimpses at her and smiles a little.  
“You know Lee. I think you’re really really sexy. All over. I can’t wait to taste you” She says and licks his ear  
“I’m glad you think so” He takes his eyes off the road for a moment  
“You were right. I couldn’t be quiet. With a man like you no woman can” She whispers in his ear  
“Is this foreplay? You want something more than take me in your mouth?”  
“We’ll see when we come to that” She says and sits straight  
He pulls over on the side of the road. Cars are driving by.  
“Mandy” He says keeping both of his hands firmly above the steering wheel “I need to know something”  
“Yes. You sexy thing” Touching his ear  
“First of all. I don’t want you to call me sexy and secondly what do you really want” He says looking upset at her  
“What do you mean?” Taking her finger away  
“You keep changing your mind about me and I don’t like it. Are you leading me on?” He keeps looking at her  
“At first but last night changed that”  
“Wrong answer” Raising his voice  
She startles, taking her hand away quickly. She really didn’t see that coming but she wasn’t surprised either. If he stood up and raised his voice like that, she would feel really scared.  
“What should I say?”  
“What do you really want?”  
“I want this” She says and touches his groin but he takes her hand away  
“That’s not good enough. I’m not gonna wait any longer. I want you and if you only want to go down on me, I have to convince you by force and I don’t think you’ll like that”  
“I remember that message you wrote. But I can’t cheat on Ben”  
“But that’s what you’re doing. If you told him about us then there wouldn’t be a problem”  
“There are no us. You only want sex from me” She says upset  
“That’s where you’re wrong. I love you” He says and takes his hands of the steering wheel  
“You’re doing this for love? You’re kidding, right?”  
“It’s true. I’ll show you as soon as you take those clothes off you” He says and tries to open her blouse but she takes his hand away  
He caresses her hair with his right and the left hand between her legs. He looks closely at her and kisses her neck. She tries to make him stop but then he reaches her panties. He thrusts his fingers inside her.  
“Stop it Lee” She says trying to take his hand away  
“Oh Mandy. I love it when you refuse me. Say my name” He says and thrust his fingers deeper into her  
She didn’t want this to happen. Ben was right that something terrible would happen. Lee was getting irritated that she didn’t do what she was told.  
“Say it” Thrusting his fingers even deeper while looking closely at her  
“Lee” She cries but he still didn’t stop  
“Where is that moan? I want to hear it”  
“Lee, stop it. I’ll do as you say”  
“Good” He says, pulling his fingers out “That wasn’t difficult. Now go outside of the car”

She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. They were still on the road and cars were coming and going. She just had to do what he said. She was both scared and nervous. She’d never done anything like this outdoors. She opens the door on her side and steps outside. He does the same on his side. She looks around.  
“Come over here” He offers his hand but she doesn’t take it  
“I should go back to work”  
“Let’s do this first. Let’s get off the road and find a suitable tree”  
“I don’t think I want to”  
”Come on. It won’t take long” He says grabbing her hand  
She was confused. They were close to a forest so at least they couldn’t be seen. They walk a little further away. It wasn’t a very thick forest. The road could still be seen. He stops by an oak with a wide trunk.  
“Lean your back against it and look at me”  
She does so. He gets closer to her and looks in her eyes. He lifts her skirt up and pulls her panties down. He pushes her against the tree. The roughness of the bark hurts her back so she grunts a little. He bends down to kiss her. She keeps her eyes open. He opens his pants and pulls them down. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath this time either. He lifts her legs up to his waist and thrusts inside her. He stops kissing and looks at her. She didn’t want to so she closes her eyes. He thrusts harder which makes her yelp.  
“Oh Mandy” He grunts and start to push harder “Scream”  
She didn’t feel comfortable at all. She just wanted him to stop. She opens her eyes to look at him. She had tried everything she could that it wouldn’t go this far. Now she had made one of his fantasies come true. They were doing it outside and against a strange environment.  
“Please Lee stop it” She says nicely and touches his lips  
He thrusts faster. He wanted to hurt her. He bangs her against the tree and she starts screaming like he wanted.  
“That’s better” He breathes heavily  
“You’re hurting me” She cries  
“No one’s gonna hear you” He says angry and push a few more times  
Still inside her, he kisses her passionately. But he wasn’t finished yet. He pulls out but surprises her by going back in. It makes her call out his name.  
“Oh Mandy” He stops kissing  
One more thrust and he withdraws. He lets her down and gives her one more kiss. She was relieved it was over. She pulls her panties up again.  
“Thank you” Closing his pants  
He’s about to give her a kiss but she walks pass him. He follows her. She gets back to the car. The lunch hour was over. She just wanted back. He tries to talk to her but ignores him. She was upset for what he had done. But mostly at herself for letting him. She thought she had everything under control. She couldn’t believe she was that naïve. While they drive back to the city, she just keeps looking out of the car window. She was already late. She had to think about a good reason why she was. When they arrive to the office building on the other side of the street, she quickly opens her seatbelt and gets out of the car.  
“I’ll be following you” He shouts before she closes the car door  
Close to tears, she runs back to the building. She had to put a brave face so no one would suspect something was wrong. The least thing she wanted was prying eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Next morning, Mandy wakes up earlier than usual. She couldn’t sleep. When she got back to the office, there was a text message from Ben. He had called but there was no answer. He had been free for lunch after all. He even went to the office where he had met Annette. She hadn’t seen her either. They assumed something had happened. After work at home Mandy kept denying everything was fine. She wanted to tell him about the sexual assault but that would reveal her infidelity. She also couldn’t take the guilt for leading Lee on. Without that it wouldn’t have happened. Now she couldn’t take it back. She wanted to call herself sick but it was Friday, she had to get to work. It’s only 5 am but she makes herself some coffee. She sits by the kitchen table with her cup and just looks at it. Soon she would be sitting alone in the kitchen. Ben would fly to London on Sunday. She wished she could go with him. Something had happened to their relationship and it would change even more when he was away. She knew her affair with Lee was the reason.  
“What are you doing up?”  
She startles when a sleepy Ben suddenly gets to the kitchen.  
“Gee Ben. Never sneak in like that”  
“You’re jumpy” He says and sits across her  
“You would too if someone came in like that”  
“I’m sorry. So why are you up?” He rubs his eyes  
“I couldn’t sleep”  
“Something bothering you?” He says less drowsy  
“I guess it’s your trip. I wish I could come with you” She looks at him  
His hair was all messy but he didn’t care at all.  
“It’s only gonna be a month. Besides don’t you have work?”  
“I could take a month off”  
“I don’t think you will like it there. I’m gonna be busy and we won’t see each other that much”  
“That’s better than being here without you”  
“Why the sudden urge to come with me? This is not the first time you’re staying home alone. Has something happened?”  
“Why can’t I come? Is there a reason why I shouldn’t?”  
“You’ll be bored”  
“Bored in London? No way”  
“I’m there to do a job and if I want to do it well, I don’t need distractions”  
“I think that’s just an excuse. Is there something you don’t want me to see? Someone else?” She didn’t know why she even doubted that  
“Don’t be silly. I’m not that easily misled”  
“What do you mean by that?” She’s getting agitated  
“Nothing. I should get some sleep” He says and is about to stand up  
“You mean I let a stalker get into our lives and you think I’m easily misled”  
He sits back and sighs.  
“You totally misunderstood me. I didn’t mean anything by it”  
“You said you still haven’t forgiven me for what had happened and I guess you still won’t” She looks down on her coffee cup  
“It depends if he’s still around”  
“I said no” She looks upset at him  
“But I don’t know if you mean it”  
“You don’t trust me?”  
“It’s not that. I met him and I don’t think he would give up”  
“And yet you don’t want me to come with you”  
“You took it up. I didn’t even think about it until you mentioned it. It makes me wonder why you react this strongly. It’s like you want to leave as soon as possible”  
“I do. With you. I hate being alone. In London I would at least have you near me” She says and touches his hand  
“I wish it was that simple. I’m sorry Mandy but you can’t come. But I call you everyday” He says touching hers  
“I will miss you. A month feels like forever”  
“You’ll be fine. When I get back we could go somewhere. I’ll make it up to you” He says and gives her a kiss across the table but she doesn’t want to stop  
“Oh Ben” She moans and runs her right hand fingers across his chest  
They both stand up and undress each other. They make love on the kitchen floor with her on top. They move to the bedroom to continue. Even if they had differences, they still loved each other. This was something she would miss. But a month would go quickly and soon they would be together again.


	16. Chapter 16 (mature content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains forced sex.

Mandy arrives to the office at 7.30 am with a smile on her face. Before stepping out of the Ben’s car, they kiss passionately. Things were like they used to be. The same passion they had when they first met was still there. She didn’t have a care in the world. She arrives to her desk and puts her bag in the drawer like always. She opens the computer and looks through the mailbox on her desk. She sits down on the chair and looks through the email. This was something she did every day. Today was no different. Annette hadn’t arrived yet. Maybe she was stuck in traffic. After working about a half an hour, Mandy goes to the bathroom which is a little further away in the hall. The hallway was quiet but that’s how it usually was. After doing her business she washes her hands. She takes a paper towel to dry her hands. She looks herself in the mirror to see if her hair and make-up was alright. She turns around and is about to leave. Startled she walks backwards and ends by the sink. Her heart was beating faster and her feet felt like jelly.

“You look beautiful today. Rough sex really suits you”  
“Lee what a hell are you doing here?” She was frighten and is leaning her hands against the sink  
He gets closer to her and caresses her hair she has loose.  
“Who’s better, your boyfriend or me?”

She’s too scared to move. Anyone could come in. While he caresses her hair with his right hand, he moves the other under her skirt. He was dressed in a light grey suit with no tie. The two first buttons on his shirt was open like the day before. He moves his other hand also under her skirt and lifts it up. He looks closer at her and gives her a passionate kiss. She’s too afraid to stop him. She keeps her eyes open. It was happening again. He’s pulling her panties down and suddenly turns her around so she faces the sink.

“Bend over” He commands her but she refuses “Please Mandy”  
She had been so happy in the morning but now she was being forced again. She wanted to cry but if she did, she would be in a bigger trouble. He takes her grip of her hips and pulls her back. She leans her hands against the sink. He opens his pants.  
“Oh Mandy” He says aroused while running his hands across her behind  
She looks at him through the mirror. He takes a firm grip of her hips and thrust inside her from behind. He thrusts faster as soon as he does. His breathing and grunting was echoing in the bathroom.  
“No one is here so you can scream as hard as you can” He manages to say between thrusts  
It was hurting but she didn’t want to. She didn’t like it. She just wanted him to stop but even if she did tell him it was all about his pleasure. Soon he reaches his peak and slowly pulls out. He is out of breath so he doesn’t say anything in a while. She didn’t understand why he treated her this way. If he loved her he had a weird way to showing it. Still with his pants down he looks at her. She had turned around and puts her skirt down.

“How about the front? Or was this morning’s ride enough?”  
Puzzled she looks at him.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You did give him a ride, didn’t you?”  
“That’s none of your business” She says upset  
“I know you did. I saw you two this morning. Twice”  
“You like to watch do you? Did you like what you saw? Do you want another look?” She raises her voice  
“No need to get angry. I just did what I like. OK, I like to watch but only because of you. I want to know what pleases you. So how about another round? From the front?” He tries to lift her skirt up again  
“You’re sick” She says and lifts her panties up  
“Please Mandy. One more time. I won’t hurt you this time”  
“What am I? Your sex toy? If you don’t leave me alone, I’ll call the cops” She says and tries to walk pass him but he grabs her arm  
“No you won’t. If you do I tell your boyfriend we’re having an affair. That will be least of your problems”  
“You can’t afford threatening me. You raped me”  
“So now you’re trying to be brave. You don’t have proof I did. Maybe you liked it” He lets go off her arm  
“I told you to stop but you didn’t care. It was all about your pleasure. Just like now”  
“You didn’t say no”  
“I was afraid. You come here to my work place, scaring the hell out of me. Especially after what happened yesterday in the woods. I can’t just switch on and off”  
“It seems you can. First you’re all over me and now you want to get rid of me. Is this your way of saying you want me?” He says and smiles

She knew he was changing to charming again. He could get any woman he wanted but he chose her. Sure she was a confident and a beautiful woman but she was modest about it. She couldn’t understand why she was the one.  
“I don’t want you. Sorry” She walks pass him to the door but he catches her  
He pushes her against it and kisses her passionately. He takes her hand and makes her grab his manhood. This time she doesn’t refuse. She wraps her free hand around his neck while with the other moving back and forth. They stop kissing when he climaxes. One more kiss and they withdraw from each other.  
“Thank you Mandy” He says and smiles  
“I have to get back to work”  
“I’ll be watching”  
Not understanding what he actually meant, she opens the door and looks around to see that no one was around. She gets to the kitchen to wash her hands. She takes a glass of water. Then she gets back to her desk. It’s almost 9.30 am but Annette still hadn’t arrived. There had to be a reason. But that was the last thing on her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

At 10 am Annette finally arrives to work. She had got to an accident. Someone had run in the back of her car and hadn’t even stopped to check if she was alright. She had spent all morning at the police station. Luckily it was nothing serious. Mandy hadn’t got very much done. She was still thinking about what had happened in the bathroom. She was so confused. She really had to figure out what to do with her life. With Ben she would have a secured life but with Lee an exciting one. She would never be bored. He was unpredictable and therefor she wanted him more. But would she be safe was a different matter. He already forced her twice. It definitely didn’t turn her on. She couldn’t tell Annette about what happened. She knew what her reaction would be. Even if she did call the cops, there was no proof. She didn’t know what to do. She just had to handle it by herself.  
She takes a break in the kitchen. She sits down with a cup of coffee and looks through the newspaper that lies on the table. The office was quiet. Only she and Annette were there. The rest of their colleagues were out meeting clients all day. Annette gets to the kitchen and pours herself some coffee in a mug. She sits down across Mandy.

“What a morning it has been” She says and sighs  
“Are you alright?” Mandy looks up from her paper  
“Yeah, it was only a bump. But my neck will hurt tomorrow I’m sure” She says and takes a sip from her mug  
“What happened?”  
“I was at the traffic lights when suddenly someone drove straight from behind. I thought what a hell”  
“Did you see who it was?”  
“No. When I looked behind the car was gone”  
“Glad you’re alright. That’s what matters” Mandy smiles  
“Enough about me. How about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“Ben is gone for a month. There must have been a long goodbye” Annette winks  
In the morning Mandy could have told her everything but now she wasn’t as eager.  
“He hasn’t left yet”  
“Oh yeah. It’s on Sunday. I forgot”  
“You know how it is” She looks in the newspaper  
“That’s it? I thought you would be more excited”  
“Do you want details?” Mandy looks up  
“That’s not what I meant. You’re usually more talkative. Has something changed between you two?”  
“No, why?”  
“You used to be happier before. Has it to do with your follower?”  
“No, everything is good” She smiles  
She knew Annette wouldn’t let it go. They’ve known each other since college and they were like sisters.  
“Have Ben forgiven you?”  
“Yes I think so” Mandy says and takes a sip from her cup  
“So he’s gonna leave for England with a smile on his face”  
“You could say that” She replies and stands up “I should get back to work”  
“I feel you’re trying to avoid the subject”  
“There’s nothing to talk about” Mandy looks at her  
“OK fair enough” Annette says and drinks rest of her coffee

She stands up and puts her mug on the sink. Mandy washes her cup.  
“I can take yours” She says, taking Annette’s cup to wash it  
Annette stands beside her. She’s worried for her friend. She knew something had changed. Mandy used to confide in her. Even before she met Ben. Now she felt she kept secrets from her.  
“Have you met you follower lately?” She tries to found out  
“No” Mandy replies and puts the dished in the drying cabinet  
“What happened to that lunch thing? Did you meet him?”  
“No I didn’t. I should get back to work” She’s about to leave the kitchen  
“So he’s out of your life?”  
“Um, yeah” Mandy stops by the door without looking her way  
“You hesitated. I can always tell you’re not being honest”  
Mandy turns around.  
“I really mean it. Ben and I are still very much in love”  
“Speaking of him. He told me not everything is OK”  
“It is now. Sorry but I got work to do” Mandy says and gets back to her desk in the hall  
“It’s not my business to say but I’m worried your follower won’t be leaving you and Ben alone. Like I said, stop before something will happen” She follows her  
“You are right, it’s none of your business” An upset Mandy says, sitting down by her desk  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it’s a sensitive subject for you. I better not get involved at all” Annette says and gets back to her office, closing the door behind her  
Mandy never seen her hurt. She was always calm. Never did she raise her voice no matter how angry she was. She knew she was out of line. She decides to go and apologize. She gets to her office door and is about to knock.  
“Your friend is really beautiful too. Ever thought of having a 3some”  
Mandy turns around and rolls her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 (mature content)

She couldn’t believe it. How Lee always appeared on the right moment was beyond her. Like he knew every move in the office and out of it.  
“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” She gets angry and gets back to her desk  
“I must be addicted” He follows her  
“Don’t you have better things to do then follow me?” She sits down on her chair  
“Are you in a mood. I just came to see you” He gets behind her and moves her hair away from her neck  
“Then you can leave. I got work to do” She sits closer to her desk  
“When is it my turn to taste you? I’m hungry” He whispers in her ear  
“Get off me” She says upset and stands up  
“You can’t afford to piss me off” He says upset and grabs her right arm  
“What are you gonna do about it?” She looks up at him  
“You have no idea. Now get on your desk or I’ll do it for you”  
She’s getting nervous.  
“But Annette is in the other room”  
“She can watch. Now do it” He makes her step closer to the edge of her desk  
She’s reluctant to do so. He lifts her skirt up and is about to pull her panties down. She had to make up something.  
“You know Lee. As much as I want to feel your lips on me, I have to get some work done. How about Sunday? Ben is not home”  
“I want to taste you right now. It won’t take long” He tries to pull her panties down again but she grabs his hand  
“I don’t want to”  
“Sorry I didn’t catch that”  
She pauses. She looks at him a while.  
“I don’t want to” She repeats  
“It’s not about what you want. You do as I say” He says calmly  
She’s about to cry but tries to hold them. She thought she could fool him but failed. If only someone would interrupt them but the hall was quiet. It was soon lunch and she hadn’t got anything done. She felt really uncomfortable. He could really be intimidating. He puts back his hands under her skirt and pulls her panties down so they fall down to her ankles. He lifts her up on the desk and gets down on his knees between her legs to spread them. He’s taking her in his mouth. Tears run down her cheeks. She didn’t want to look. She closes her eyes, wishing it would soon be over. He thrusts his tongue inside her. It makes her moan silently. He’s breathing is getting heavier. Someone could hear but he didn’t care. She knew he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. He pulls out and licks her. She wanted to scream. It was getting too much.  
“Stop it Lee. I’m begging you. I’ll get fired”  
He didn’t want to hear it. He wanted to punish her for not obeying. Suddenly he just stops and looks up at her. She opens her eyes. The tears had dried out. He stands up and kisses her. She could taste herself.  
“See it wasn’t that bad, was it?” He says and caresses her hair  
She’s just glad it’s over. She gets down from her desk and pulls her panties back up.  
“We should do this again” He says and gives her one more kiss “I have to go”  
She sits down on her chair and as soon as he’s gone, she starts to cry in her hands. She had come to a situation she couldn’t get out of. Maybe it was time to confess to Ben. It would be the end of their relationship or their savor.


	19. Chapter 19

Monday arrives. Ben had flown to London. Mandy had tried to tell him about what had happened but she couldn’t. Even when making love, he didn’t suspect something was going on. She could hide it very well. They spent the whole weekend together. She didn’t want to go alone anywhere without him. Not even to the store. She kept looking over her shoulder wherever they went. She knew Lee was lurking somewhere. Ben noticed she seemed more nervous than usual. He asked her about it but she only said she wanted to spend every moment with him. He would be away for a month after all. As soon as he left for the airport, she called Annette. She didn’t want to be alone so she invited her to stay overnight. She wouldn’t tell Annette what had happened in the office. Mandy just wanted to forget it.

When they arrive to the office, a bunch of flowers are placed on her desk in a vase.

“Are they from Ben?” Annette asks when they get there

Mandy finds a card. She reads it and sits down by her desk.

 ** _“I’m sorry if I hurt you but you bring out the beast in me. I promise I won’t do it again. Please forgive me. Lee”_  ** The note said

She tears the card in pieces and throws it in the bin. She would not forgive him. No flowers would help.

“What did the card say?” Annette asks

“Nothing special. Could you take those flowers somewhere else? They make be sneeze” Mandy says and opens her computer

“Is something wrong?”

“No I just don’t want them here”

“Alright” Puzzled she takes them to her office

Today the office would be busy so Mandy didn’t have to worry to be alone. People were coming and going. Her job was mainly office work, filing and posting kind of things. Sometimes customers made appointments by her desk. But most customers handled their business online. Answering emails took a lot of her time. There was so much to do so there were no time for a coffee break. Sometimes her colleagues got out of their offices. Most of the time she was alone.

At noon her male colleague comes to talk to her. She got along with all her co- workers, both female and male. Annette was her best friend though. They talk a while and then he leaves her laughing. She continues writing on her computer with a smile on her face.

“If I was your boyfriend I wouldn’t let him talk to you like that”

Her smile disappears when she looks up. Luckily the hallway was quiet. Lee looked different, in an attractive kind of way. In his dark blue suit and a tie to match, she could just drop everything and drag him to the bathroom. But she could not forget what he did to her.

“What is it to you?” She says upset and sits closer to her desk

He walks behind her and bends down to her ear.

“Because you’re mine and you’re not allowed to talk to your other lovers when I’m in the room” He whispers in her ear while touching her left breast

“Go away” She pushes him with her elbow

“Why can’t you be nice to me? I’m being nice to you” He stands up straight, still behind her

“Nice to you? You raped me” She raises her voice a little while looking up at him

“Lucky for you, no one heard that”

“What do you want? I got work to do” She’s still upset

“I don’t want anything. It’s lunch time soon and I thought maybe we could go somewhere” He touches her hair

“I know what you want” She stands up to put some papers in the filing cabinet

She opens the drawer to put them in and turns around. She bumps into him. Even if she had 3 inch heels she could feel really small.

“You’re just assuming. But if you want to go further I don’t mind” He smiles

“I don’t have time” She says and walks pass him

“How about dinner or do you have other plans?”

She sits down by her desk again and doesn’t reply. She looks through the email. Thinking he had left she continues her work. He sits down on the edge of her desk and looks at her but she doesn’t pay attention. He looks what’s on her desk. He takes a pen from her pen stand and starts playing with it. She answers an email and tries to ignore it. He drops it on the table and she looks upset at him.

“Do you mind” She takes and puts it back

“You didn’t answer my question”

She leans back in her chair. She thinks a while.

“Ok but as long as it’s just that. It should also be in a public place. So nowhere private”

“As you wish” He stands up “I’ll pick you up at 7”

She looks at him when he walks to the elevator. Her male colleague comes out of his office.

“So you’re going on a date, I heard” He says when he gets to her desk

“Well a girl has to eat, right?” She smiles

When Lee sees them talking, the smile on his face disappears. A feeling he’d never felt before came over him, jealousy.


	20. Chapter 20

At 5 pm Mandy’s work day ends. She didn’t tell Annette she would go out later. She would spend at her house for a week but those plans would be cancelled. Mandy lied she didn’t need her to stay. Being without Ben for month wouldn’t be as bad as she thought at first. He would keep in touch via email and sometimes call. Annette drives her home. She would pick her up the next morning. When Mandy gets home she gets ready for her date.

At the security company, the man who spoke to Mandy is the last to leave. He switches the lights off and takes his suitcase. He gets to the elevator. His car is parked in the garage on the ground floor. Only a few cars were still there. He takes his car keys from his trouser pocket and press on the button to open the doors. His car was a black Mercedes. He throws his suitcase in the back seat and closes the door. Suddenly he sees a reflection on the window which startles him. He turns around and looks up at a tall man. Himself were only 5’9 so he felt really short. The man was wearing a dark blue suit with no tie. The garage was quite dark so he seemed even more intimated.  
“Hi” The man smiles quickly  
“Who are you?”  
“You first”  
“Max”  
“Max, do you know Mandy?”  
“Yeah, she’s my colleague. What about it?” He leans against his car  
“Do you love her?”  
“Who are you?”  
“Do you?” The man pushes him against the car door so he hits his shoulders  
“No”  
“Still you keep talking to her”  
Max loosens his tie a little. He had never seen this man before so he had no idea why he was picked on. He just wanted to go home.  
“What do you want?”  
“How long have you fancied her?” The man looks down at him  
“I don’t like her that way”  
“Why not? She’s a beautiful woman. Is there something wrong with you? Are you gay?”  
“No I ‘m married” Max shows his ring finger  
“So what? If I were you, I couldn’t stay away from her”  
“I’m just not that kind of person. Excuse me but my family is waiting” He says and tries to move but the man push him harder against the car  
“You’re not going anywhere” The man says angry  
Max was really scared now. Still the man didn’t say who he was or what he wanted.  
“What do you want from her if you’re not interested?”  
“Nothing” His voice vibrates  
“You must want something. You made her laugh”  
“Is that it?” Max gets brave for a second  
“Answer me” The man raises his voice  
Max swallows. He was shaking inside.  
“I was just telling her about my kids. Nothing else” Max says nervous  
“You’re lying” The man grabs his tie and almost strangles him with it  
“I swear” He weeps  
The man let’s him go and straightens Max shirt.  
“I’m sorry” The man calms down “Don’t talk to her again or I’ll come and get you. You’ll never tell anyone about this. Promise?”  
“I’ll promise. Just don’t hurt me” He lifts the back of his hands close to his shoulders  
“Hurt you? You’re not worth it. You cry like a girl” The man says and leaves laughing  
Max gets into his car quickly and drives away. He never wanted to go through that again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dinner doesn't go as they are planned.

At 7 pm Lee picks up Mandy. She had no idea what had happened in the garage at the company. Since it wasn’t really a date, she didn’t make much effort. She didn’t even know where they were going. She has her hair in a ponytail. Her dress was black with short sleeves and reached below her knees. On her feet she has brown shoes with 3 inch heels. It was her casual clothes. When Lee picks her up she’s already waiting outside. She didn’t want him in the house. The weather was still warm so she didn’t need a jacket. Her black purse in her hand she gets inside the car. She doesn’t look at him. The whole trip she doesn’t say anything. She just looks out of the window. It was getting dark outside so the street lights go on. It took quite a while until they reached their destination.

They arrive to the restaurant by the beach. It was in a medium-sized building with an outside terrace. The windows were big so you could see the beach from the inside. On the terrace there were lights on each corner and 3 in the middle. There were 5-6 tables. 2 of them were occupied. A male waitress escorts them to an empty table for 2 in the corner of the terrace. When she sits down, she looks around. The restaurant was half empty. By the tables outside there were only couples. The male waitress brings them their menus. She’s too nervous. She had never been to this place. Ben took her out to a lot of places but nowhere like this. The male waitress brings them the wine Lee had ordered. Not until she turns to look at him she notices his clothing. He kept looking at her. The candle on the table lights up his eyes. For a moment she forgets where she is. The same dark suit and his white open shirt didn’t help either. He just kept looking at her. The waves from the beach was heard nearby and some breeze from the wind. She looks in the menu so she wouldn’t feel so awkward. There was mostly seafood since the coast was so near. She didn’t really like any of it. She looks up from her menu. He’s stopped looking at her and is looking in his. The male waitress arrives and asks for their order. She just takes a salad. She had eaten a pizza for lunch so she wasn’t really hungry. She takes a sip from her wineglass. She didn’t like that sort of beverage but this was an exception. He kept looking at her again which annoyed her a bit. He asked her for dinner and yet he didn’t make an effort. She takes another sip and put the glass back on the table.

“We’ve been here at least 15 minutes and you just stare at me. I didn’t come here to be stared at” She breaks the silence

“I’m sorry. But you’re so beautiful I don’t know what to say” He replies and tries to touch her left hand she has on the table

“So when you’re not seducing me in the office, you get tongue-tied in normal situations. That’s new” She takes her hand away

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me” He smiles

“What makes you think I want to know you? You already forced me twice” She takes another sip from her glass

“Like I already wrote on that card. I apologize for doing that”

“Why should I trust you? You think flowers will make me forgive you” She gets upset

“I guess it didn’t help. Did you throw them away?”

“No” She says calmed down and empties her wine glass

She pours herself some more. The food soon arrives. She takes a few bites of her salad. She just wanted the night to be over. She already felt nervous as it is. It was a bad idea to agree. It had been a tough day and she just wanted to sleep. She could feel a little lightheaded from the wine. Alcohol in general didn’t suit her. She could drink a beer once in a while but that was it. When her glass is empty yet again, he pours her some more. At this point she’s in a funny mood.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr.” She says and smiles

“I think you’re half way there” He smiles back, putting the bottle back on the table

Since he was the driver he didn’t drink that much. He nearly eaten his plate empty when she only eaten half of hers. She was a bit tipsy which was unusual for her. She never had been really drunk. More wine she drank, flirtier she got. She keeps looking at him and moves her hand across the table to touch his. Under the table she’s taken her shoes off. Since he was so tall he had to keep his legs straight. While caressing his fingers with hers, she moves her right foot across his inner leg. It just makes him smile.

“You’re so hot. If you were my boyfriend I would never let you go” She says while moving her foot to his inner thigh and to his groin which makes him grunt

“What are you doing?” He sits up straighter taking his hand away from hers

“What do you think?” She smiles while looking deep in his eyes

“I think you’re being a naughty girl”

“Do you like it?” She caress his groin with her foot

He swallows and nervously looks around that no one was watching. He felt uncomfortable. He looks back at her and with his left hand grabs her foot under the table.

“If you want that kind of thing, we should leave. You can punish me later”

“I think I dropped something” She quickly gets under the table

“I said later” He looks nervously around again

There were one couple left and some customers inside. The door to the restaurant was open so anyone could come outside. Fortunately the table cloth was long enough so no one could see. Under the table Mandy is opening the zip and the button, wishing he didn’t have anything underneath. Unlucky for her, he did. That didn’t stop her from teasing him. She runs her index finger across the bulge through his boxer shorts. He tries not to get affected by it. He takes a sip from his wine glass to calm his nerves. He knew she wanted to humiliate him after all he had done to her. She was tipsy but still. She moves both of her hands across his groin which makes him more uncomfortable in his chair. The couple by the other table is too concentrated on each other, they don’t pay attention. Mandy gets from under the table and smiles.

“Are you finished?” He wasn’t happy at all

“Nervous are you?” She keeps smiling

He closes his pants.

“Never do that again”

“What arouse you in public?”

“We better leave” He stands up

She drinks a little wine. When he walks by her, she grabs his hand and try to get up but fails. She laughs. He wasn’t amused. It was more embarrassing for him.

“I think I’m drunk”

“Not enough it seems” He takes both of her hands and helps her up

She stumbles a little and looks up at him.

“Man you’re tall” She says and looks down at her feet “Oh shit I have no shoes” She laughs and sits down again

“I’ll go and pay the bill in the mean while” He says and leaves

She crawls under the table to get her shoes. She nearly bumps her head in the table but manages to get unhurt. At least she got her shoes back on. He gets back. She carefully stands up but loses her balance. He catches her in time.

“You smell good” She looks up with her hands on his chest and tries to kiss him

“Let’s go. I’ll take you home”

“OK, sexy” She smiles and then takes her purse she had on the table. The couple at the other table takes a look at them when they walk by.

Before the exit to the restaurant, Mandy stops.

”I need to go to the bathroom”

Instead of going there alone, she grabs him with her but he stops by the door.

“Do you need to go or not?” He says a little upset

“OK Mr. Cranky” She gets inside the lady’s room

While waiting outside, he leans against the wall close to the door. This was nothing he had planned. He could not deny this situation was ideal. She was in the most vulnerable state and could easily be taken advantage of. If she only would be this willing when she was sober. In a moment she gets out.

“That’s better” She tries to walk straight but it’s difficult “Damn shoes” She takes them off and then laughs at him

“Let’s go” He walks to the front door ignoring her laughing

The car is not parked far away. Walking bare foot wasn’t easy for her either. With her purse in her left and her shoes on her right hand, she walks carefully. He’s opened the door on the passenger’s side. When she finally reaches the car she throws her things on the front seat. Instead of going inside she steps up on the doorstep and wraps her arms around his neck. She looks in his eyes and kisses him. She stops and smiles.

“I love you” She says and gets down

He didn’t take it seriously. It was the alcohol talking. She gets inside pushing her shoes and purse on the floor. He closes the door and gets to the other side. She was a handful even if she wasn’t fully drunk.


	22. Chapter 22 (mature content)

When Mandy and Lee is back on the road, the streets are empty. She kept looking at him. The wine had gone to her head. She didn’t even remember where she lived. She strokes his hair and turns around in her seat. He keeps his eyes on the road. She takes her seat belt off and gets on her knees on her seat to lick his ear. He nearly runs off the road.

“Mandy sit back on your seat. We could have an accident” He says upset

She does so but she doesn’t stop there. She runs her finger across the gear shift and moans. He takes a quick look and takes her hand away. She continues to tease him. She keeps looking at him. She lays her hand on his right thigh and moves it to his inner thigh.

“Must you do that?” He quickly glimpse at her

“Yeah” She smiles “I love you”

“I’m sure you would say that to everybody right now. You’re home soon and you can get some sleep”

“I don’t want to go home and I’m not sleepy. Where do you live?” She’s moved her hand up to his chest where the shirt is undone

“Your house is nearer”

“But I want to see where you live” She runs her finger across his shirt and tries to open the next button

“It’s getting late and I have to get up early” He takes her hand away

“We can wake up early together” She lays her hand back on the gear shift “I want to see how you live and maybe see your”

She pauses and moves her fingers across the gear shift in a seductive way. He lifts his foot off the speed pedal for a second. He was turned on and she noticed. He was about to do something he probably would regret later. She was drunk and he’s about to exploit the opportunity.

“Alright” He says and makes an U-turn

She just smiles. He speeds up. It doesn’t take long before they arrive to a high-rise area. They get inside a building with at least 12 floors. They get to the elevator and to the highest floor. He takes out his key from his jacket pocket to open the front door to his flat. They get in and he closes the door behind them. It was a wide open flat with a big window where the ocean could be seen even if it was dark outside. It’s a 2 room flat with an open kitchen. It had a counter with 3 bar stools. There wasn’t much furniture. Just a living room table, 2 chairs and a couch. There was no door to the bedroom. Only a thin wall that separated the living room. She has her shoes back on but she didn’t take them off even if she could barely balance herself. She turns around and looks at Lee who gets closer to her. He takes his jacket off and throws it on the couch that was close by. She drops her purse on the floor and wraps her arms around his neck. With her legs around his waist, they start to kiss passionately. Her in his arms he gets down on the floor. He lays her on her back and she unwrap her legs. Still kissing, he opens his shirt while she opens his pants. He takes the shirt off revealing his torso. Their lips part and he gets down to her hips to lift the hem of her dress to her waist. He pulls her panties down slowly while kissing her stomach and to her groin on the way down. He removes them down her legs and tosses them on the side.

“Come here baby” She moans and he does

He lies beside her on the floor and they start kissing. She moves her left hand across his neck and down to his arm. She stops by his waist and tries to pull his pants down but it’s difficult with one hand. She cursed him he had decided to wear something underneath this time. She just wanted him inside her as soon as possible. Since they went to that restaurant she wanted him. She just didn’t want to admit it until she started to drink. It made her feel numb. She wanted him to take her hard. Nothing else mattered.

“Now it’s my turn” She sits up and gets him to lie on the floor on his back

She gets down to his waist and pulls his pants down without hesitation.

“You’re eager” He smiles

She pulls his boxer shorts and she meets her price. She directs him inside her. She lays both of his hands under her dress on her hips and she slowly starts to move back and forth. They look at each other a while and then she closes her eyes. She increases the speed and her moans get louder. She calls out his name over and over again. His grunts and heavy breathing makes her crazy. She lays her hands on his chest and opens her eyes. The alcohol in her system was tiring her out. He opens his eyes when she stops.

“Should I take over?” He says between breaths

She nods and withdraws.

“Your dress first”

She stands up and turns around. The zip is on the back so he gets on his knees to help her. He pulls it down while she takes her bra off. He turns her around and gasps. He had never seen her completely naked. Her almost perfectly formed medium-sized breasts made him even more excited. He stands up mesmerized like he’s never seen anything like them before. She could see he wanted to touch them but didn’t dare. He just keeps staring at them.

“Touch them. Kiss them. Suck them. Lick them. But do it fast” She says aroused

He cupped them inside his palms and gently massages them. With his thumbs he brushes her nipples and bends down to lick and sucks them. It’s making her moan louder. She couldn’t stand it anymore. She wanted him to stop but he doesn’t until she touched his hardness. It makes him angry. He lifts her up and pushes her against the window. He plunges inside her with force and takes her hard. Her arms around his neck she just keeps smiling. He bangs her against the window so hard it shakes. Every thrust makes her squeak. She didn’t feel pain. When he reaches his peak he’s about to withdraw. They’re both out of breath.

“Please don’t” She touches his lips

“Want more?” He’s about to thrust again

“Not yet. It just feels so good feeling your big and juicy” She looks closely at his face

“Don’t” He kisses her before she can continue “Let’s continue in the bedroom”

He withdraws and they get there. They do it almost all night. The consequences would come later.


	23. Chapter 23

At 6 am Mandy wakes up not knowing where she was. She tries to sit up but lays back down. She had a slightly headache. The king-sized bed didn’t look familiar. It had lavender colored cotton sheets and beige pillows. There was no door in the bedroom so the light from outside was really bright. She squint her eyes to get used to it. The bed was messy. She looks inside the duvet and sees she didn’t have anything on. Then she remembered where she had been and with who. She starts to panic. She sits up in the bed and holds her head. It was hurting. She didn’t see her clothes anywhere expect her shoes on the side of the bed. She had no memory what happened after the restaurant. She wraps the duvet around her and gets out of bed. She didn’t know what the time was either. She gets to the living room. The sun from the big window is hurting her eyes. She sees her clothes on the floor.

“Good morning”

Startled she looks up. Lee was already fully dressed. He’s sitting by the counter in the open kitchen, drinking coffee and looking through a newspaper. She picks up her clothes and is about to go back to the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” He gets to her

“I have to go home”

“Home? You are home”

“What?” She’s puzzled

“You live here. For a week already. Don’t you remember?”

“No” She shakes her head

“You left your boyfriend and moved here”

“No I didn’t. You’re pulling my leg” She doubts

“You really did. You said you loved me and showed me how much”

She wasn’t really sure if it was true.

“I have to get to work” She walks towards the bedroom

The duvet is on the floor so he steps on it so it falls down her body which leaves her bare. He gets closer and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He kisses her left ear.

“Let’s stay here. I’ll help you remember” He whispers

Something wasn’t right. She wouldn’t move in with someone just like that. He was either lying or trying to fool her. He loses his grip when she turns around.

“If I lived here I would remember” She picks the duvet from the floor

“Then why are you here if you didn’t?”

“I don’t know. If I don’t leave now I’ll be late for work” She takes her clothes and gets to the bedroom with the duvet around her

She lays the clothes on the bed. There’s a wardrobe beside the bed. She looks in it but hers wasn’t there. If she lived there, where were her clothes? She gets back to the living room. He has sat back by the counter. He looks up and smiles.

“Where are my clothes then?”

“You really don’t remember. What was in that wine?”

“I wouldn’t ask would I?” She says upset

“You’re not a morning person, are you?” He smirks

“If you’re not telling me right now, you got another thing coming”

“What’s that then?” He stands up and gets closer to her

“This is not a joke. Why can’t you tell me?” She was getting fed up with this

“All right. Let’s just say you left in a hurry”

“What is that supposed to mean? If I don’t leave now I’ll be late”

He tries to take the duvet off her but she holds it tightly.

“If you stayed you wouldn’t need clothes” He looks in her eyes

“I don’t have time for this” She’s about to leave

“Just a quick one” He grabs her arm and gives her a passionate kiss

Her headache disappears for a moment. His soft wet kiss could take any pain away. She could almost give in. As he moves his hand across the duvet, she pushes him away.

“If I don’t leave now I have to stay overtime”

“You’re not much fun sober” He says disappointed

“I need some clothes. I can’t wear these ones”

“Let’s hope your boyfriend is not home. Or should I say ex”

She ignores it and gets back to the bedroom to put her clothes on. When she’s ready she gets to the bathroom. There’s no time for a shower. She would use the one at the office. One look in the mirror and she gets to the living room. Her purse lies on the couch.

“Do you have a painkiller?” She asks when she sees him by the window looking out

He was quiet and kept looking out in the horizon.

“Did you hear me?”

“Sorry what did you say?” He looks her way

“A painkiller”

“No sorry. You have to suffer” He walks pass her and gets to the kitchen

“What’s wrong with you?” She looks in her purse and sees Annette had called

It was 10 past 7 already. She would call her later. When she looks up, Lee was gone. She had to get to work and he was acting like a child. She could order a cab but she didn’t know the address. In a moment he gets back from the bedroom. He didn’t say anything. If she really had left Ben, which she still couldn’t understand, why she did it for this one? If her memory just would come back. Alcohol really didn’t suit her. He gets to the front door to open it. He had changed his clothes from his dark blue suit to a light gray one. One thing was sure. He looked damn fine. She did remember how gentle he could be. When they get to his car that was parked outside on the parking lot, they get inside.

The whole trip to her former home, they didn’t speak. She had to come up with a plan what to tell Annette. It would be a little difficult since she didn’t remember much. They get to the house and while he waits outside. When she steps inside it didn’t look like she’d been away for a week. She didn’t think much about it. She had to get to work. She takes her clothes off in the bedroom and decides to take a quick shower. She would be very late but she felt sweaty. She takes a suitcase from the closet after the shower. Or all she could carry. She loved clothes so she had a lot of them. She finds painkillers in the cabinet in the bathroom and then she brushes her teeth. It was also strange why she didn’t have a toothbrush where she lived now. It made her even more suspicious about what Lee had told her.

She sees a picture of her and Ben on the night stand. After putting a long-sleeved blue blouse and a light brown skirt with white shoes, she closes the suitcase. She sits down on the bed and looks at the photo. It was taken on a beach in Miami where they attended a wedding. She looked so happy. Where did that all go? Ben was the love of her life and now it was over. A tear appeared on her cheek. She wipes it off with her index finger. She sits up and takes her suitcase. She quickly calls Annette before leaving the house. Lee has got impatient. He leans against the car on the passenger’s side, looking at the time on his mobile. The sun was warming the air. A hotter weather was finally arriving after a cooler period.

“Took you long enough. Hard to say goodbye?” He looks up

“Sorry I took a shower. Let’s go” She gets to the car and opens the backdoor to put her suitcase on the back seat

He gets inside while she does too.

“I can’t wait all day. I need to be somewhere” He starts the engine

“I’m sorry. We should have left earlier”

“It was you who took a shower” He drives to the street

“Sorry about that” She looks out of the window

She could hear annoyance in his voice.

“It’s your fault if I’ll be late” He takes a glimpse at her

“Well so will I. Don’t think you’re the only one” She looks back at him

“You’re friends with your boss but I’m gonna be late worse things can happen”

“Alright” She didn’t want to say more

Soon they’re at the security company. He drops her off and drives away. It was time for Mandy to meet the consequences.


	24. Chapter 24

When Mandy gets up to her floor, Annette meets her by her desk. She looked upset. Mandy apologizes for being late but that didn’t calm her friend down.

“If you’re gonna be late, you should call at once. I was supposed to give you a lift but you weren’t home. I tried to call but you didn’t answer. You must have good explanation” Annette says angry

“Calm down. I just wasn’t home. I overslept at a friend’s house”

“At Max?”

“No, why?” Mandy was surprised

“Apparently he overslept too. But he didn’t say you were there” Annette calms down

“With Max? Come on. He got a family. I would never” She was appalled

“He’s your friend. I didn’t mean it that way”

“Where is he?” Mandy sits by her desk

“At home. He said he didn’t feel well”

“Mr. Healthy is ill? That’s new”

“So where were you if you weren’t at Max?”

“I went to a restaurant last night and I got drunk. I don’t remember much” Mandy puts her purse in her drawer in her desk

“Alone?”

“No with a friend” She close the drawer and look up at Annette

“You never drink that much. I know what you become. Is this friend a guy and does Ben know him?”

“Ben?”

“Yeah your boyfriend”

“I know who. Apparently I’ve left him”

“When?” Annette is surprised

“A week ago but I don’t remember I did”

Annette was puzzled. Had it really happened? She couldn’t believe it.

“Who said that?”

“My friend”

Doubting she looks at Mandy.

“Is this friend called Lee by any chance?”

“Could be” Mandy looks away

“Mandy, he’s your stalker. He’s lying to you. Can’t you see?” She sits down on the edge of the desk

She’s confused.

“I don’t understand”

“He gets you drunk and then makes up a story that you left Ben. Do you even know where he is?”

“No I don’t”

“He’s in London for a month” She looks at her thinking “You really don’t remember”

“No” Mandy shakes her head

“Awe poor you. I knew things like this would happen” She hugs her friend

“You mean he’s lying? I had a feeling something was up”

“If Ben hears about this he’s gonna be so mad. We must do something before he gets back. We need a plan”

“No plan. I’m gonna confront that bastard” Mandy says angry and stands up

“No, he should not find out you know. Who knows what he’ll do. You have to make him believe you don’t know anything” Annette stands up and touches Mandy’s right shoulder

Calmed down she sits back in her chair.

“I can’t believe I slept with this guy but he was so gently. Especially after he forced me twice. After that he was so nice to me. And boy he’s good” Mandy kept babbling and doesn’t see the shock on Annette’s face “And then he pays me by telling me these lies. I could just strangle him” She gets angry again

“Wait a minute. He raped you? And then you sleep with him? Just hold your horses. I can’t believe what I’m hearing” She’s appalled and sits back on the desk

Mandy realized what she just had confessed and looks at her.

“I said too much” She opens her computer

“No no, this should not be pushed a side. He should pay for his crimes. He should not get away with it. You need to tell the police” Annette puts her hand on her shoulder again

“Let’s not be hasty. There’s no proof. Come to think of it, maybe I did like it. I admit it did hurt but not as much as I thought”

“Do you know what you’re saying? He has got you Mandy. You don’t even realize it yourself. He lies to you and you get angry. But then you take it back” She says in disbelief

“I’m still upset. I hate liars. Even if they’re as sexy as he is”

They’re so busy talking they don’t realize they have been overheard.

“What do I see, two beautiful woman by a desk. I must have died and gone to heaven. One of them I’ve had and one I could try”


	25. Chapter 25

Lee has just stepped out of the elevator and have heard Mandy’s last sentence. He gets closer to her and kisses her neck from behind. Annette look despised at him. She didn’t like this situation at all. What was even worse, Mandy seemed to like it. He stops and looks at Annette.

“Hi, you must be Mandy’s boss and friend. Hi I’m…” He’s about to shake her hand but she interrupts him

“I know who you are” She quickly looks at him “Mandy, remember what to do” She’s about to get to her room

“Leaving already? What a shame. I don’t even know your name. Mandy never tells me these things” He says to her and then smiles at Mandy

“Annette” She gives him a fake smile and then leaves

“Nice to meet you” He shouts after her “Wow she’s serious”

Mandy is looking in her computer. She really had to start working. Since Max was away, she had to do some of his work too. Lee bends back down and breathe warm air from his mouth into her neck. He opens her blouse and lays his hand inside it and inside the right side of her bra. He massages her breast.

“I missed this. Your beautiful and erotic breasts” He whispers aroused in her right ear

She didn’t have time for this.

“What are you doing here anyway? Weren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” She tries not be affected by his touch

“That’s done. I want you” He continues

“For what? It’s only 9.30 and I got work to do” She tries to wiggle her out of it

“It’s never too early for sex. Just a quick one in the bathroom” He licks her ear while stimulating her nipple

“Oh Lee” She moans “I would but there’s people here”

“Let them watch” He grunts in her ear

She grabs his hand away from her breast and turns her chair so she faces his groin. For a moment she forgets where she is. The bulge in his pants is distracting her. She keeps looking at it.

“Tempting, isn’t it?” He looks down at her for a moment and looks up again “Ah Annette she was just about to start”

Startled she turns around but no one is there. He just laughs.

“Damn you. Don’t you dare” She looks upset at him

“Can’t you get a joke?”

“That’s not funny”

“Speaking of her. Do you think the reason she’s so serious is because she hasn’t got any in a while” He looks to the door to her room that is closed

“You leave her alone. I know what you’re thinking”

“No you don’t. I didn’t mean me you naughty girl” He smiles at her and sits down on the edge of her desk “I meant someone else. I have this friend that is desperate to get laid”

“As desperate as you then” She smiles but he didn’t find it amusing

He was getting serious again. Like she wasn’t allowed to joke.

“Not as desperate as you were last night. Do you even remember what you did?”

At this rate she wouldn’t get any work done. She remembered what Annette had said earlier about not telling him she knew he had lied. She wouldn’t but she was curious of how he would react if she did.

“Will it affect my future?”

“In what way?”

“Let’s say, if I go back to Ben, would he still see me as the same person?”

“But you’re not. You’re with me and it will stay that way” He looks seriously at her

“Theoretically, would he?”

“What game is this?” He says upset

“Just asking”

“All right. If you did, which is a big if, then no. Because I got evidence and when I’ll show it, he’ll never want to see you again”

“What evidence is this?”

He stands up. He takes his mobile from his jacket pocket and sits back again. He looks through it and shows her a few photos.

“You took photos of us” She looks upset at him

“No just you. So if you go back to him, I’ll send him these”

“That’s blackmail”

“Not if you stay with me”

“What if I don’t?”

“Then I’m gonna be very disappointed. Why would you want to leave anyway? I’ll give you everything you need and best of all, hot and steamy sex. You can do what you do on the photos and in whatever place you want. Beside there’s a lot of positions were haven’t tried yet. And let’s face it, no one goes down on me like you do” He licks his lips while touching hers

She moves her chair closer to him and he spreads his legs so she can come between them. She takes his hand and licks his fingertips one by one while they look at each other. Luckily no one was coming or going to the floor. His fingers in her mouth, she moves both of her hands across his inner thighs and up to his groin. It makes him take a deep breath. The moist in his pants was coming through the thin fabric of his pants. Soon he would come on her desk if she didn’t stop. What was with him and underwear? On the date he insisted to wear them but on other times he didn’t. She moves her hands away and stands up. She wraps her arms around his neck and looks in his eyes. His arms around her waist they kiss passionately.

“If you wait outside in your car, I’m gonna give you the suck of your life” She breaks the kiss and whispers in his ear “And I swallow”

He sighs.

“How long must I wait?” He looks in her eyes

“In 30 minutes” She gives him a kiss

“Or we could do it right here” He tries to opens his zip on his pants

“OK 10 minutes. But in your car” She takes his hand away before he does

“Not a minute longer” He gives her a kiss

She moves away from him and he steps down from her desk. He covers his bulge with his jacket as much as he can. While he walks to the elevator she looks at him. She realized what a mess she was in. The photo proved how far he would go. Maybe it was for the best that she would break up with Ben for good. After this he would definitely end it himself. At the elevator Lee looks at her and smiles. She bites her lower lip. She was aroused and he knew it too.


	26. Chapter 26 (mature content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter finished. Sorry for the delay. Life just got in the way and I was stuck with this story. But here it is.  
> ****

Mandy tries to work but all she could think about was Lee. Maybe 10 minutes was too long. She keeps looking at the time on the computer screen. It felt like time stood still. She looks through the emails for a moment. It had only gone 5 minutes. She couldn’t wait any longer. She looks towards Annette’s office door. She leaves her desk and gets to the elevator. When she’s finally outside, she runs across the street where Lee’s car is parked. He didn’t see her coming. She gets inside on the passenger’s side and gives him a passionate kiss, while unzipping his pants. Surprised by her sudden appearance, he has no time to react. She slides her right hand inside his pants and across the shaft.  
“Did you start without me?” She stops kissing  
“No” Touching her hair  
“Good because I want to make you so hard you’re gonna beg for mercy”  
“Oh Mandy, you really know how to turn me on” He sighs  
She opens his pants and gets down on the floor. She takes his hardness in her left hand and looks at it. She runs her fingers across the tip and licks it once. It makes him grunt. She didn’t have to do much until he was already dripping. She takes him in her mouth and sucks him slowly. She could taste his juices. She moans louder letting him know how much she enjoyed it. He keeps his eyes on her. His breathing is getting heavier. She takes him deeper into her mouth. She could feel him grow inside her. The cars driving by and the people walking pass didn’t interrupt their passion. She takes him faster. He leans his head against his seat and closes his eyes. His grunts are getting louder. He grabs her hair. She takes him in and out of her mouth. Her moans make him call out her name over and over again. She takes him out of her mouth and teases the shaft with her wet tongue. It makes him come like a volcano and shooting his load all over her face and to her mouth.  
“Oh baby you taste good. Mm” She moans and swallows all she can  
He takes a grip of the handle above the car door. She licks the head which makes him go over the edge.  
“Oh Mandy” He’s out of breath and opens his eyes “You should get paid for this”  
She licks him dry and sits up to kiss his lips once.  
“Your big and juicy” She says but he interrupts her  
“Don’t say it unless you want another round” He caresses her hair  
“I should get back to work” She gives him a kiss but he forces his tongue inside her mouth  
She lays her hand on his chest and tries to make him stop. He molds her right breast in his palm. His member was still erected. She tries to touch it but he notices.  
“Na-a wait for your turn” He stops kissing her  
“Please Lee, I really need to go. I’ll meet you later” She’s about to open the car door  
“Wait a minute, what’s the hurry?” He grabs her arm  
“Annette will wonder where I am”  
“You’re not gonna leave until I say so” He commands her  
Once again he became aggressive. Usually she wasn’t afraid to be forward but with Lee she didn’t want to take that risk. He takes her right hand and makes her grab his member.  
“You want more?”  
“Rub it. I want you to give me the same treatment you gave me a moment ago. But now I want you to look at me when I come”  
They look at each other while she moves her right hand slowly up and down the shaft. With the left she runs her fingers in his hair. She increases the speed instantly. His breathing gets heavier. She didn’t take her eyes of him even if he closes his. Seeing his facial expressions made her feel aroused even more. After a few minutes he reaches his climax and he opens his eyes.  
“That’s better” He looks at her exhausted and then kisses her lips  
As much as she loved taking him, it was time to leave. She opens the car door and before he can say anything, she’s already gone. She gets back to the building and straight to the bathroom to clean up. Luckily no customers were around.  
When she gets from the bathroom she sees a female police standing by her desk, talking to Annette. Had she been gone this long? Mandy thought. She gets to her desk and the police leave.  
“There you are. Could I see you in the office?” Annette says and gets to her room  
Boy was she in trouble now.


	27. Chapter 27

“Close the door” Annette get to the her desk and sits down  
“What is it?” Mandy is puzzled and nervous while doing so  
She had left her desk and leaving everything is sight.  
“Where were you? I was looking for you” Annette looks at her while crossing her fingers together  
“I went for some fresh air. Is something going on? I mean the police and all” Mandy sits down on the chair across the desk  
“Something has. Why didn’t you say you were going out?”  
“Sorry about that” Mandy smiles a little  
“That was not the reason. They have found the guy that bumped into to me the other day”  
“That’s great”  
“It was but I could have told you that in the hall. I just wanted to tell you that the guy had been paid to cause that accident”  
“Oh that’s awful” She was surprised  
“It got me thinking, why me? I haven’t done anything that could have upset somebody. When the police had a description of the man who paid him, it sounded familiar”  
“Oh yeah”  
Annette looks at her in silence for a while.  
“Do you want to know who it is?”  
“Of course”  
“Your so perfect new boyfriend, Lee”  
“What? No it can’t be” Mandy was shocked  
“You don’t know?”  
She couldn’t believe it. He was a lot of things but he would never do things like that.  
“I don’t believe you. You don’t like him so you make up things like this. How dare you?” Mandy was upset  
“That’s not all. I called Max and he said he’ll quit. What does that tell you?”  
“That doesn’t mean anything” She’s still upset  
“Lee has probably threatened him as well. Who knows what else he’s done to other people”  
“You’re just making up excuses”  
“Mandy, you think he’s innocent but he’s not. He hurts people, just like he has you”  
“He hasn’t. You don’t know anything” Mandy was getting really mad and stands up from her chair  
“He lied to you about Ben too. Stop defending him. You’ll get hurt”  
She didn’t want to hear anymore. She gets out of the room and to her desk. It was lunch time soon anyway. She closes the computer and takes her purse. Annette gets to her.  
“Listen Mandy. I would never hurt your feeling just out of spite. I’m worried about you”  
“I don’t want to hear it. I’m going out to lunch” She says and gets to the elevator and press the button  
Annette follows her.  
“Sorry to say this but if you leave; you have to leave for good. I mean it”  
“You’re gonna fire me?” Mandy looks at her  
“That’s right. I know you need this job but if you want to spoil it for some fling just go ahead”  
“Then fire me, I don’t care” She looks up to the numbers above the elevator door  
The elevator arrives and she steps inside without looking at Annette. Doors closes and Mandy is gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette's plan goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just getting stranger by each chapter.
> 
>  **A reminder.** This story is totally made up. None of it has never happened. It has nothing to do with real life or with the real Lee Pace.  
>  ***

Annette couldn’t stop Mandy from leaving. She didn’t want to fire her best friend. She already regretted it. She gets back to her office to call her but her phone was down. There was work to be done so she sits by her desk. She had lost two employees and now she had to do three jobs. Her lunch hour was over.  


In the hall the elevator door opens and a man steps out. There’s no one around. He gets closer to Annette’s room and stops by the door post to look at her. Her long curly brown hair was in a ponytail. She dressed like Mandy but her skirts to were a bit longer. She’s too busy on the computer. Her coffee mug is beside her and she takes a few sips from it now and then. The man keeps looking at her for a while and then steps closer.  
“Hi beautiful” He suddenly says which startles her  
“What a hell” Annette looks up and sees Lee  
Her heart was beating of fright. He gets closer and stands behind her. He lays both of his hands on her shoulders and begins to massage them.  
“You should relax more” He breathes in her ear  
She couldn’t move. She closes her eyes, wishing it was just a bad dream. Knowing what he could do to others, made her feel nervous. These were times she wished she wasn’t alone in the office. She calmed down and courage built inside her.  
“If you looking for Mandy, she’s not here” She tries to get loose  
“I know. I came to see you” He tries to kiss her neck but she manage to stand up  
“Mandy might be easily manipulated but that doesn’t work with me” She was upset  
“I heard you fired her. That’s not very nice. Punishing her for something I did”  
“So you admit it”  
“Admit what? Admit that I’m totally in love with Mandy and I’ll do anything. Or admit that two women can make me feel so hard it feels like I’m gonna explode. Or admit that I want to take you right here on your desk” He gets closer to her  
“No, admit you paid to that guy to crash into me and that you raped Mandy”  
“I admit the last one but I know nothing about a crash. So how about a quickie or should we wait for Mandy?”  
“You’re crazy. Leave before I call security” She steps on the other side of the room  
“I am security”  
“What?” Annette is appalled  
“I know everything that goes on here. I can hear everything you’re saying”  
“You are a stalker who just happened to get the girl. Does Mandy know you’re here?”  
He gets closer to her. She steps back. She was getting afraid. Even though she was 5’9”, she felt really short. She hadn’t realized how tall he was until he got closer.  
“Has anyone told you how much you remind of her? You could be sisters”  
She glimpse at her mobile which lay on her desk but he notice. He steps in front of her just when she’s about to grab it. He looks upset at her.  
“Don’t even think about it”  
She swallows and looks up at him. In seconds he’s moods changes to playful again.  
“Now be a good girl and do as I say. This won’t hurt” He grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him  
She wouldn’t give up without a fight.  
“What will Mandy think if she found out you’re cheating on her? You already lied to her about Ben” She tries to get lose but he doesn’t let go  
He looks closely at her. She looks away. It already felt uncomfortable.  
“Sorry what did you say? I didn’t listen because you’re so breathtaking” He touches her hair  
“Let me go” She struggles and almost succeeds to get free  
“I love a woman who plays hard to get. Mandy did the exact thing and look where we are now” He tries to kiss her  
He thought he could treat every women like this just because he was attractive. But Annette wouldn’t take it. She steps on his foot and he lets go. Instead of getting upset, he just smiles.  
“You are spunky. I like that”  
“Please leave. I don’t have time for this” She walks to the door without looking at him  
“Oh now I am disappointed. Just when we got somewhere” He sits down by her desk not even trying to go anywhere  


When she notices he doesn’t, she leaves the room and gets to the phone on Mandy’s desk. She tries to call her again but there’s still no answer. Lee leans against the doorpost with his arms crossed.  
“Who are you trying to call?”  
“That’s none of your business” She was still upset  
“If it’s to Mandy, don’t bother. Let’s just say she’s tied up somewhere else” He smiles cheekily  
“What have you done to her?” She gets worried  
“Besides turning her from a prude to a sex goddess, nothing she didn’t want to do” He gets closer to her  


She was about to get fed up with this but there were no way out. She couldn’t even imagine what Mandy had to go through. There was only one way getting out of this, let him think his approaches would work. It had to be done carefully so he wouldn’t suspect anything. She gives him a smile and meets him half way. She looks in his eyes while laying her hands on his chest. He’s about to wrap his arms around her waist but she manages to grab them.  
“No touching. You want to play; we do it with my rules. Got that?”  
He couldn’t believe his luck. This was exactly what he wanted to achieve. She makes him walk backwards while they look at each other. They end up in her office and in front of her desk. She opens the button on his shirt one by one and runs her hands across his bare chest. He leans against the desk and she leans against him. She makes him think she’s about to kiss him. She teases him with her lips. She could feel his hardness against her groin.  
“So you like bondage then. Tying up women and do things to them. You love controlling your women, do you? Power, that’s what you aim for” She quietly says while examine his face closely  
“Yes it turns me on. Annette quit it and let’s do it right away” He was aroused and is about to open her skirt from behind  
“I said no touching” She looks upset at him  
“I’m sorry mistress”  
“Are you gonna shut up or should I tie you up?”  
“I think I chose the wrong woman” He smiles  
“I read the message on Mandy’s phone. I wanted you to do exactly those things to me” She runs her fingers across his lips “But you didn’t even look my way. Now you have to”  
“And I like what I see. It’s always been you. Now take me out of this mystery and do me” He tries to kiss her but she gets off him  
“Ha I knew it. You don’t love Mandy, you love sex. You can’t get enough of it. You lie and you cheat just to get laid. You’re frightening people to get your way. Just wait when Mandy hears this”  
He was confused. She takes her mobile from her desk and is about to call when he takes it from her.  
“Wait, think before you do something drastic”  
“Afraid much? You finally get caught. Serves you right” She was confident  
He takes a grip of her wrist and pulls her closer to him.  
“You tricked me? You bitch” He slaps her cheek angrily “No one does that to me”  
She holds her cheek and looks angry at him.  
“So this is your way to handle things. The police will love this. Thanks for the evidence” She says and runs to the elevator  
Unfortunately for her, it’s occupied and Lee catches her. He pulls by her ponytail so she falls on her back. He keeps slapping her in the face until she starts to bleed. Annette’s plan had failed. They were alone on the floor and no one could hear her cries for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about the story so far? Comments would be nice.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy meets someone she didn't expect to see. But there are consequences.  
> ***

Mandy walks down the street from the café they usually went to lunch. She was upset for getting fired and losing a good friend. The battery on her mobile was dead so she couldn’t call. For a few weeks she hadn’t kept in touch with Ben like they were supposed to do. He was probably too busy anyway. She had been too concentrated on her personal feelings towards Lee. What Annette had claimed sounded harsh but when she thought about it, some of it could be true. He was capable of doing bad things but not to her. That was one of the reasons she didn’t believe her friend at first. When she came out of the building she thought of going back to Lee’s car but it was gone. Sometimes things felt strange. He was always around when she thought about him. How did he know? It was all a mystery to her. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

She didn’t know where to go so she went to the park to think it through. It was nice and a warm day and people were walking or sitting on a bench with their lunches. She sits there a while and then decides to go back to the office to apologize so she could get her job back. When she gets to the floor, there’s no one there. Not even Annette. She sits down by her desk and opens her computer. She lays her mobile in the charger and sees a few calls had arrived. It was from Annette a few times and one was from Ben. She looks at the time on her computer. It was already 2 pm. Since no one was there, she begins to work. She replies to a few emails from clients and then she goes to Max room. She sits down by his desk and opens his computer. There are a few personal emails but those were private so she didn’t read them. She sends a few files to her computer from his and then closes it. When she gets back to the hall, she’s sees a man sitting by her desk looking through her mobile. By her surprise it’s Ben. In a shock she stands behind him a while. What Lee had said about going back to him, entered her mind. But now she didn’t care.  
“Ben?” She asks and he turns around  
“Hi Mandy” He smiles and stands up “I was just about to write you a message on your phone”  
She wraps her arms around his neck to hug him. She didn’t expect him to come back this soon. In a way she was happy but also worried it might be the last time.  
“What are you doing here?” She says after the hug  
“I’m going back in a few days but I missed you so much, I had to see you” He runs his fingers across her cheek and gives her a kiss on her lips  
“I missed you too. I’m sorry I haven’t kept in touch like I promised”  
“It’s OK. I’ve been quite busy”  
“So how is the play going?” She sits down by her desk while he sits on the edge of it  
“Really great. Full house every night”  
“I’m not surprised. You’re great” She smiles  
“Thank you, love. So how have you been?”  
“Busy with work. I almost got fired though but I guess it was just a misunderstanding”  
“Oh what happened?” He’s surprised  
“Annette just upset me sometimes. It’s a long story. I don’t know where she is now. She was gone when I came back”  
“It seems she left in a hurry. I looked in her office and there are papers everywhere and the computer is on. She must be somewhere in this building”  
“Maybe she’ll turn up soon. Sorry Ben, I need to continue. Max is not here so I have to do his job too”  
“Where is he?” He stands up  
“Ill, which is weird since he’s never away”  
“Even Mr. Healthy gets ill sometimes” He smiles a little  
“Of course” She smiles back  
“OK I leave so you can finish. Meet you at home. Bye love” He gives her a kiss on her lips and then leaves  
She looks at him until he enters the elevator. Seeing him there was sure a surprise. She didn’t really know if she still loved him. It was different but compared to Lee, the same passion wasn’t there. She continues working on her computer. Once in a while she looks towards Annette’s room. It was soon 3 pm and there was no sign of her. She decided to call her but there’s no reply.

Suddenly the elevator door opens and an angry Lee steps out. He had changed his clothes to blue jeans and dark grey tee with a dark blue jacket.  
“What a hell was he doing here?” He yells at her  
“Calm down”  
“I’m not. I told you not to see him”  
“I can’t help it if he gets here. I can’t send him off either. Besides how did you know he was here?” She was calm about it  
“That’s beside the point. OK, as you wish” He takes his mobile and looks through it “Say goodbye to Ben” He shows the screen where the photos are and he’s about to press send  
“No!” She jumps off her chair to stop him “He’s gonna leave in a few days”  
“That’s not good enough. I’ve had it. You’re mine and no one else should have you” He presses send anyway  
She starts crying and sits down on her chair. Her relationship with Ben was over. He would never want to see her again. The trip back home was unnecessary now.   
“Anymore boyfriends I need to know about?” He’s still angry  
“No” She says through her tears  
“How about Max? Will he be any trouble?”  
She doesn’t reply which makes him furious. He gets closer to her and drags her up aggressively.  
“Say it” He yells in her face  
“Leave him alone. He’s just a friend” She looks at him  
He’s about to say something when her mobile rings. It was Ben.  
“Answer it” He pushes her down on the chair “Dry your tears first”  
She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and tries to calm down. Picking up her phone has never been so difficult. She would be either be told off of or a last goodbye.


	30. Chapter 30

“Hello” Mandy replies carefully  
She thought he would yell at her but by her surprise, he’s calm.  
“He’s there now, is he?” Ben says in the other end  
“Mhm”  
“He sent these photos to me. Do you know?”  
“Mhm” She keeps saying  
“I understand now. You were drunk, right? You didn’t know he took them. Don’t reply I know the answer. Um, I know I shouldn’t have been angry. It’s not your fault he stalked you. I shouldn’t have left for England”  
Mandy looks up at Lee, who still looked angry. She was too afraid to talk. He was getting impatient. He grabs her mobile from her hand.  
“If you want to talk, come here and say it, coward” He yells into it and switches it off  
He throws it on the floor and steps on it with his foot so it breaks. Mandy didn’t like it at all.  
“What is your problem?” She raises her voice  
“Oh I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” He looks closely at her  
She wasn’t afraid of him. He had broken her expensive mobile and yelled at her. No one could tell her what to do and get away with it. She stands up. She didn’t care about his childish behavior. She never thought she would see this side of him. If he acted like this all the time, Ben was a much better choice.  
“I don’t know who has upset you but you should not take it on me or on another person” She stood up for herself  
“Shut up” He pushes her back on her chair

He walks back and forth nervously in front of her desk. She keeps looking at him. He stops and sits down in front of her desk. She slowly moves her hand across the table to touch his hand he had laid on the table. He doesn’t even look her way when she does. He stands up again and looks at the time on his wrist watch. She still had work to do so she moves closer to her desk. He doesn’t react to that. Maybe he had calmed down. But when the elevator opens and Ben steps out, he get agitated again. Mandy stops looking in her computer and keeps sitting down.  
“What is going on?” Ben stands beside the desk when he gets there  
“So you showed up? Must have taken a lot of encouragement, huh” Lee snaps at him  
“What do you want?” Ben was calm  
“So those photos didn’t give you a hint?”  
“Was that a hint? A hint that you make a girl drunk and then force her to do things she usually wouldn’t do?”  
Luckily Ben was also quite tall and he wasn’t intimidated by him.  
“You must remember who your girlfriend is. She might look innocent but deep inside she’s wild. That’s something you have never experienced” Lee glimpse at Mandy with a grin  
Ben looks at her but she looks away embarrassed.  
“It looked to me that your stalking got out of hand” Ben looks at Lee  
He takes his mobile and search for the photos he didn’t send. He shows the screen to Ben. There was a picture of Mandy with another woman doing things to each other. On another one she’s thrusting something inside her while another naked man is watching. There were a few other shocking photos that were too disturbing to print. Ben was shocked.  
“I especially love this one. Gosh it turned me on” Lee looked at one more without showing it  
Ben looks upset at Mandy.  
“How could you do these things? I know when you get drunk you can do weird things but this. This is too much”  
“I’m sorry Ben, I didn’t know before I saw them. Can you ever forgive me?” She stands and gets closer to him  
Lee couldn’t stand it but he didn’t interfere. Ben kept looking at her. He was speechless. He never thought a 10 year old relationship would end like this. He mostly blamed himself for not giving her enough of affection. Instead she went to someone else.  
“I’m sorry Mandy but it seems this wasn’t just a stalking thing. It was an affair I can’t accept. Maybe it’s time for us to separate. I will always love you but now it’s time to say farewell. I’m sorry”

Tears were running down her cheeks when she listened to him. She noticed Lee’s was amused. She wraps her arms around Ben’s neck to get that grin out of his face. She gives Ben a final kiss and they move away from each other and smile. She keeps looking at him until he gets inside the elevator. Then it was all over. She looks upset at Lee and then sits back in her chair.  
“You could have skipped that kiss”  
“No I didn’t have to. I just wanted to make you jealous. I hope you’re happy now” She didn’t look at him  
“More than happy. Now you’re all mine” He gets closer to her and kisses her neck but she shuts him out “I’ll wait in the car” He then leaves  
The day was over soon. Annette never got back. Things that had happened earlier totally outshone Mandy’s worry about her. When she closes her computer, she remembers again. She gets to her room and notices something was on her desk. It was blood. It wasn’t much but it was enough. Something had happened in there. She had to call the police. This was more important than going home to be taken advantaged off. Annette had to be found.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy's life is about to change.  
> ***

Mandy called the police and they got there in 20 minutes. Lee had waited in the car that seemed for ages so he gets upstairs to get her. She was being questioned by the police. There were a lot of them. There were taking fingerprints and looking for clues. He gets to her when they’re finished with her.  
“What is going on?” He says when he gets there  
Mandy turns around to look at him.  
“Annette is missing. I found blood. Something must have happened”  
“There’s nothing we can do. Let’s go” He says and takes her hand  
“Excuse me” A police man says “What’s your name, sir?”  
Calmly he replies. They want to ask him questions but he refuses to answer them. He just claims he didn’t know anything. For Mandy it seemed strange. She didn’t trust him after all he’s done. Even going home with him made her nervous. The police asked him if he knew Annette but he only met her once. Then the police let them go. The police would call if they had made any progress in the investigations. They get to the elevator, Lee still holding her hand. They don’t speak. Mandy looked at him, thinking how to handle this. He had acted strangely lately. Especially during the questioning by the police. They get into his car which is parked on the other side of the street. But he doesn’t start the engine. He just looks forward. In a moment he turns to look at her.

“Why did you call the cops?”  
“I found blood on her desk” She looks back at him  
“That’s it?”  
“Yeah that’s it” She was puzzled  
“That could have been anything. No need for a cop to come and snoop around”  
He was too calm. She expected him to erupt in rage but there was no sign of that.  
“I haven’t seen her all day. She never skips work without a reason”  
“Maybe she has a boyfriend” Is his reply  
“I know she doesn’t”  
“How about Ben?”  
“What about him?” She thought it was weird he mentioned him  
“You didn’t know?”  
“Know what?” She’s confused  
“She kept in touch with him when you didn’t. She’s in love with him”  
“What do you mean? They’re just friends”  
“They’re probably doing it right now” He looks away

Why was he acting this way? Was he trying to wind her up? Ben had just broken up after 10 years and she was hurt. This wouldn’t help her recover.  
“You made that up”  
“No I didn’t” He looks at her  
“Why do you want to hurt me? I haven’t done anything to you”  
“Except cheating on me” His calm was gone  
“When?”  
“All the time. Every time I’m not around”  
“I haven’t done anything” She was upset  
“Stop lying” He raises his voice “Even with Max, who’s quite a whiner”  
“So every guy I talk to is cheating?”  
“Exactly. You’re an attention whore. That’s the reason you dress like that. I’m surprised you don’t sleep around more often” He looks at her clothing  
He could call her anything but this was the last thing she wanted to be called. She was close to leave.  
“So you’re gonna tell me how to dress as well?” She gets angry  
“No I like that” He lays his left hand under her skirt and up to her panties and gets closer to her ear “I want you to be my whore” He whispers and then looks in her eyes

But she wouldn’t take this. She takes his hand away and opens the car door. She’s about to step out, when he drags her back inside. He wasn’t furious though. It just made him more aroused.  
“You need to be punished for trying to leave” He opens his jeans, revealing his erection  
He tries to push her head down but she refuses.  
“I’ve just lost my friend and all you can think about is your pleasure” She was upset  
“Come one Mandy just take it in your mouth and do it. I promise to come quickly” He was already taking it out  
If she didn’t do it now, she had to do it later. She gets down and does what he’s said. When she’s finished she wipes her wet lips on a napkin from her purse.  
“Good girl” He smiles and zipper up his jeans “Be ready in an hour”  
What was this man doing to her? She couldn’t stop herself. There was something about him she couldn’t resist. Even if Annette was missing, she still did everything he said. He made her forget everything. So far she had been lucky not to get pregnant or get some sexual decease. With so much unprotected sex, her luck could end any day.  
He starts the engine and they drive home. Just when they’re about to enter the building, a police car drives to the driveway. They want them for questioning to the station. They had found evidence in the office. It was now a crime scene.


	32. Chapter 32

Mandy’s life changed in a heartbeat. Annette had been found in the ally badly beaten. She was barely alive when a drifter had found her. They had done everything they could but they couldn’t save her. Mandy’s life fell apart. Her best friend was dead and she was in an abusive relationship. The only person she could truly trust was Ben but she wasn’t allowed to meet him. If she did, Lee would punish her sexually. Overnight she became depressed. She had to quit her job which was now managed by total strangers. Even Max wasn’t working there anymore. She was all alone. Even worse was that Lee was always around. He never hit her but always calling her names. He had totally changed. The police had asked him about the finger prints they had found of him. He admitted he had met Annette and they had an intimate moment but she was alive when he left. Mandy didn’t know anything about it. There had been surveillance cameras but they had been shut down for an hour. The reason was unknown. They had to let him go. That experience changed him for the worse. Even if Mandy cried of her friend’s death, he didn’t care. All he wanted was to make her suffer. She was a prisoner.

A month after Annette’s funeral, Mandy gets a call from one of her friend’s relatives. They lived in New York and they invited her to live with them for a while. They knew her parents had passed away when she was a 15 years old and she was the only child. There was a way out; she thought. But that’s where she was wrong. Lee wanted to tag along. She was his property and she wasn’t going alone anywhere. They flew to the city and settled at a hotel. He didn’t want to take the risk to live anywhere else. He didn’t trust anyone. He was always on alert. When they went to Annette’s relatives, Mandy wasn’t allowed to speak until he said so. They would act as normal as possible.

“It’s just awful what happened to poor Annette. She was such a lovely girl”  
Greta was her aunt. Since they lived across the country, they hadn’t kept in touch that often. Her husband, Bill was an accountant while Greta was a home wife. They were happy to meet Mandy who Annette had talked a lot about when they called each other. They didn’t notice she wasn’t saying much. They just thought she was just quiet. When they asked her a question, she looked at Lee first. She played her part well. They left after an hour. The suggestion of her living there didn’t come up. He made sure of that. They got back to the hotel.  
“Good girl. You did well” He says when they’re up in their room  
He rewarded her by taking her from behind. It was more of a reward to him for succeeding to make her feel worthless. He didn’t let her wear anything revealing or use make-up. She wasn’t allowed to attract anyone but him. Her life had become a living hell.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day Lee and Mandy returns to LA. Even if it was a sunny and hot day, they stayed inside the flat. They never went anywhere. She didn’t complain about it in case he got upset. Her personality had totally changed because of him. She always smiled before and was talkative. Now she was a nervous wreck. He had put down her spirit completely. All she was good for was sex. Even that had become weirder. It wasn’t just between them anymore. He had some strange friends who paid a visit. One time a man came who just wanted to watch. He was in command and told them what to do. A lot of alcohol was consumed and maybe drugs even though none of that was seen in the flat. She was the only one sober. That was the worst part. She remembered everything she did and saw. It made her sick to her stomach. This happened almost every night and this one wasn’t different.  
“A few friends are coming over. Make sure you’re ready”  
They had just eaten a take-out like they always did and they’re sitting by the counter. She sees his mobile further away from him. If she only could get it and call for help. This was getting too much. There had to be a way to get out. She hadn’t confronted him for months.  
“Can’t we be alone?” She manages to say and steps down from her bar stool to get closer to him  
“No, it’s too late to back down”  
She caresses the back of his neck and looks closely at him. She tries to change his mind. While doing so, she tries to reach for his phone. But he notice and takes it from her hand.  
“I know what you’re trying to do”  
She moves away from him and sits down on the bar stool to cry.  
“Why are you treating me this way?” Tears running down her cheeks  
“Stop crying or you’ll be tied down. You don’t want that, do you?”  
But she’s too sad to stop. He stands up and takes a grip of her wrist, pulling her up. It was the first time he used real physical force on her. She tries to get lose but his grip is too tight. He drags her to the bedroom and pushes her on the bed. He pulls her arms up to the headboard and ties her down with handcuffs that are placed there on each side. Her screams are echoing in the room so he gags her mouth with a scarf.  
“You’re a really bad girl and this is your punishment for not obeying orders. You wait here until my friends arrive. Tonight I’ll be your audience” He licks her ear and then leaves the room  
Her cries don’t stop until she’s all cried out. She knew a night of terror was ahead.


	34. Chapter 34 (mature content)

At 10 pm Mandy hears male voices in the hall. She dreaded what was coming up. She didn’t hear what was said. The voices didn’t sound familiar. Some nights she could hear moans from the living room but she never saw women there. She was always alone in the bedroom while it happened. One thing was for sure, Lee was the one who called the shots. No one was allowed to hurt her unless he said so. Was that supposed to make her feel loved?

A dark haired man stands by the door post, looking at her. His shirt was open and she could see the bulge through his greyish pants. He looked like a business man. A little older than usual. He was quite attractive. He gets closer to her and stands beside the bed. He smiles which didn’t happened often.  
“Lee is right, you are sexy. Hi, I’m Jordan and you’re my slave tonight” He laid himself beside her while opening his pants  
He gets above her face with his member peeking out of his fly. He didn’t wear anything underneath. He takes the scarf off and directs his erection in her mouth. But instead of wanting her to take him, he shoots his load in her mouth. When he’s finished her face is full of it. He gets off her and lies beside her to lick her dry.  
“Mm, taste good doesn’t it? Want some more inside you?” He opens her jeans and pulls them down “You sure are fine here too” He looks at her groin  
She’s closed her eyes. She refused to watch. Suddenly another man approaches the bed. He was blonde but he was totally nude.  
“Get off. My turn” He commands him and he gets off the bed  
Soon the blonde thrust inside her as hard as he can. He showed no mercy. He made her scream. The whole bed shook as he pushed inside her. It didn’t take long before he peaked and as quickly as he came to the room, he was gone”  
“Sorry about that” Jordan got back on the bed “He’s young and doesn’t know how to take slow”  
She couldn’t even cry anymore. Her eyes opened she wished it was over but he continued to fondle her lower body. He kept looking at her groin. It took 15 minutes until he got inside her and took her slowly. He was quite big and it hurt a little. 

It was already midnight when Lee finally gets to the bedroom. The men had left. He gets on top her and kisses her passionately.  
“Now we’re are alone” He uncuffing her while doing so  
She looks away. He could do anything to her but why did other men have to get involved? They were revolting. Where did he find these creeps were beyond her? She wanted to sleep but he had other things on his mind. He gets out of the bed and drags her up.  
“Come on let’s take a shower. You’re dirty”  
“I’m tired” She was drowsy like she had a high fever  
“No wonder. Those guys really know what they’re doing. Now it’s my turn”  
They get to the bathroom and he puts the shower on. She sits on the toilet lid almost falling asleep. She felt like a ragdoll. He takes his clothes off and makes her stand up. Without taking her white tee off, he pushes her carefully under the mild shower. He starts to kiss her under the pouring water. Slowly he pushes her against the shower wall. Her tee is soaking wet and her nipples are hardening. He massages them with his fingers. It makes her moan louder. He stops and turns off the shower. Both wet from the water, they get to the bedroom. He makes her turn around.  
“Bend down” He pushes her down from her neck so she leans with her hands against the bed  
He gets inside her from behind and thrusts inside her slowly.  
“You gave a great performance there. Now do it again, scream my name” He grunts while entering  
“Lee” She pleads  
He takes a grip of her behind with both hands and squeezes it while he thrusts faster. They’re both panting and grunting in rhythm. She calls out his name over and over. This was the only thing she was willing to do. It was the other things she didn’t like. He thrusts a few times and withdraws.  
“Lay on your back on the bed” He pants and she does so  
He gets on top of her and get inside her. He takes her as hard as the blonde did but with less force. Her eyes opened, they look at each other. Even if he’d been harsh on her lately, there was still love in his eyes. He reaches his peak and exhausted lays on the bed beside her. She could finally close her eyes to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35 (mature content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy gets a chance to escape but will she?

The next morning when Mandy wakes up, she could hear nothing but silence. Could it be he had gone somewhere? She still only had her tee on her which was now dry. She gets out of bed and get to the closet to see if there were any clothes. He had thrown all her old clothes away so there were only a few items of hers left. They were mostly jumpers and baggy jeans. Those were the only clothes she was allowed to wear. She had to get out of there. Putting on a jumper and jeans on without underwear, she carefully peeps from the bedroom to the living room. He was nowhere to be found. This was her chance. Her shoes are by the front door. She hoped Ben was still home. Her phone was gone so she couldn’t call him. She couldn’t take another night in this hell hole. When she’s about to open the front door, Lee has come back.

“Where are you going?”  
“Nowhere” She was nervous  
“Not to meet some man again?” He pushes her gently towards the open kitchen  
He wasn’t angry.  
“How long are you keeping me here?” She had a lump in her throat  
“You’re free to go but then I have to punish you. Sit down”  
She sits down on the bar stool while he gets closer to her. He moves her hair away from her face and gets between her legs. He gives her a passionate kiss. He runs his hands across her thighs and to her inner thighs. He opens her jeans and lays his right hand inside. She keeps her eyes open. She tried to understand why he had turned into this dominant person. After Annette got killed, things turned to worse. Maybe he felt guilty of something. He stops kissing and looks at her.  
“You’ve been so good I want to award you with a trip to the country. We’re gonna be alone all weekend. No one else. Just us. How does that sound?”

She had to think carefully what to say. It could mean anything. With him things were never too sure. Did he want to be alone with her so he could do something bad to her?  
“I don’t know” Is all she could come up with  
“Are you scared I’ll do something to you? If you are, I can assure you I won’t. Why would I do that? I love you” He runs his left hand across the top of her head  
If she was brave enough, she would get angry and scream how much she had started to hate him. Everything that had happened. With all the strange men and the secrecy. He had taken all of her humanity away from her. She was nothing but a sex toy. He moves his hand away from her jeans and his about to open his.  
“OK” She knew he wanted an answer quickly or she had to do something she didn’t like  
“Good. Now get down on your knees” He opens his fly and takes his member out  
She refuses to. She steps down from the bar stool but walks pass him. He grabs her arm and drags her closer with anger.  
“You are my whore and you do as I say. Get down on your knees and do your job” He yells at her and pushes her down on the floor

She tries not to cry. She takes him reluctantly. He forces her to take him deeper in her mouth so she gags. His breathing is getting heavier. He looks down at her. She has closed her eyes because she didn’t want to see.  
“Now that’s a real whore” He pants and grabs her head, pulling her hair  
He withdraws and takes a grip of his member to squirt his fluids on her face. It ends on her clothes and on the floor. He sighs and then smiles.  
“No one does it better than you. This is what we’re gonna do all weekend. Day and night” He runs his fingers across her face and then licks his wet fingers  
She dreaded it all now. It was just about his pleasure. He drags her up from the floor and kisses her lips. She keeps her eyes open. He stops and opens her jeans completely to pull them down. Its then she freaks out. She pushes him has hard as she can.  
“Stop it! I can’t take this anymore. Just stop it. I’ve had it!” She screams furiously  
All he does is smile and walks away from her to get to the bedroom. He leaves her confused. She expected him to get angry. She’s about to walk after him but then he gets back.  
“Maybe I have to go to that trip alone then” He takes one pair of the handcuffs that he hides behind his back “But that would be a shame. I guess you made your choice”  
She steps back while he gets closer to her. She bumps into the counter and loses her balance. He catches her and takes a grip of her wrist to put the handcuffs on her. She struggles which makes him angry. He pulls her hair. It makes her scream in pain.  
“This is what you get for not obeying me. Now shut up” He yells  
She cries hysterically.  
“No, I promise to be good. Please Lee” She cries but he doesn’t listen  
He drags her across the floor to the bedroom by the handcuffs. He lifts her up on the bed while she tries to get herself free. He cuffs her to the bed and covers her mouth with the scarf. She tries to say something but he leaves the room. She coughs of all the screaming. Tied down and no one hearing her cries, her situation was hopeless.


	36. Chapter 36

Lee didn’t come back to the room until night fall. Mandy had fallen asleep, when he stands by the doorway, looking at her. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell the truth about what happened in the office with Annette. Things went terribly wrong when he was lied to. He truly had been attracted to her. That was his weakness, beautiful woman. Another one was kinky sex. He loved taking control. Looking at Mandy laying there helpless turned him on. He gets on the bed beside her and kisses her lips tenderly. It frightens her and she tries to scream.  
“Sh everything is alright” He caresses her hair while looking at her closely  
She twists and turns in the bed but then calms down. She looks away. The light beside the bed is on. He uncuffs her other hand and moves himself off the bed. He drags her up so she sits on the edge of it while he stands up between her legs, looking down at her. He gets down on his knees.  
“OK, you’ll get two choices. You come with me to the country or stay here tide up. If you stay here my friend will keep your company. If you come with me, you’ll be safer. So what do you say, babe?” He moves her hair away from her face  
“I’ll stay here” She answers quickly  
“Are you sure? It’s not gonna be pleasant. Let’s just say, my friend is really impatient. He doesn’t hesitate. He hurts you if he likes and when he does, you wish you were with me instead”  
She’s about to cry. Her life was in danger no matter what she chose. There was no turn back. Her life used to be happy until she met Lee. If she only had listened to Ben. He was right all along. Now she was stuck. Maybe the country could be another root for freedom.  
“The country “  
“Good” He smiles and gives her a kiss “We leave at dawn” He stands up  
He leaves the bedroom for a while and then comes back. He gets back to the bed and uncuff her other hand. He lifts her up on her feet and starts to undress her. Only her white tee on her, he runs his hands across her body. She knew it was sex he wanted. He didn’t say anything. He looks at her lustfully.  
“You are beautiful. Seeing you with other men wanted me to join you” He looks in her eyes but she looks away  
He starts to kiss her neck and while doing so, he lifts her tee up to uncover her breasts. He looks down at them. He runs his fingertips across her nipples and starts to breathe heavily. He was becoming aroused. He didn’t pay attention to her disgust. She hated his touch but she was too afraid to make him stop. He was strong and could hurt her badly. Her arms on her side, she closes her eyes wishing he would stop. He opens his jeans and pulls them down. He makes her lie down on her back on the bed. He plunges inside her while moving back and forth. He takes her quickly and then withdraws. Exhausted he lays him beside her. She hated being used like this. She dreaded the weekend but she also had hope to get free. It would be more difficult than she thought.


	37. Chapter 37 (mature content)

Early in the morning, Lee and Mandy leave for the country. She was completely in his mercy. He didn’t even let her pack her own things. He did everything. Anyone could suspect something was going on. Her long hair was cut shorter but at least she could brush her own hair. Even the clothes she wore were chosen by him. It was just baggy jeans and a long-sleeved shirts so there was nothing much to choose from. Before she woke up, she had heard him talk on the phone with someone. She didn’t hear what was said but it had taken at least 15 minutes. Were they really gonna be alone? She didn’t trust him one bit. She had decided to be strong and not let her cries spoil her safety.  
The trip took hours. He didn’t say anything until they reach the borders to Utah. He looks at her a while before waking her up from her dream. She startles and sees him smile at her but she just looks outside. He takes a firm grip of her chin and turns her head so he can kiss her. They were in the middle of nowhere. Only the mountains and an open road were seen. The weather was sunny and warm.

“Are you getting difficult this early?” He grit his teeth in fury  
She shakes her head and he loses his grip. He seemed angrier than before. It came clearer every day that something was bothering him. The trip to another town proved he was running from something. She didn’t understand why she had to become a victim because of that. It wasn’t her fault. She should have seen it coming. Like Ben had said, a stalker just doesn’t stop there. Thinking about him made her miss him even more.  
“Good because I’m in a very bad mood and you don’t want to piss me off” He starts the engine and they continue their journey  
They drive for miles and miles without meeting a single car. It takes all day until they reach a small town. It was getting dark outside so they find a motel. They were near the countryside but not even close to a place that could be a good getaway. They hadn’t eaten all day. After they’ve settled they finally do but in their room. He didn’t allow her to leave so they ordered something from the motel bar. There were a small TV in their room but he forbids her to switch it on.

“Time for desert” He gets closer to her while opening his pants  
She sits on the bed with her hands between her knees and looks down. He stands in front of her and lifts her chin up so she looks up at him.  
“Be a good girl and pleasure me with your wet tongue” He takes her hand and makes her take a grip of his member  
If she refused he would punish her with something worse. The night of terror crept into her mind where the man who told them what to do. That was the worst. He told Lee to spank her with a whip which he did. It really had turned him on too. There were no boundaries of what he wouldn’t do. It came clear in the note he once wrote in her mobile. They’ve done almost everything he said he wanted.  
She takes him in her mouth and start to suck him. Suddenly he wants her to stop. He commands her to take off her clothes. He turns her quickly around, bending her down so she lies with her right cheek on the end of the bed and takes her from behind with force. He calls her names in a ruthless manner. This was a good example of how he treated her. For him she was just a useless woman that he could control the way he wanted. When he’s finished, he withdraws and gets to the bathroom not saying a word. She lies on her stomach with her arms bent beside her. From past experiences, he wasn’t finished with her yet. He gets back without his clothes. He gets on the bed beside her and runs his right hand across her back and to her behind. She closes her eyes. He inserts his index and middle fingers inside her from behind. He begins to thrust slowly while his breathing is getting heavier.

“You really are tight. I love that” He thrusts deeper  
He was hurting her but crying wouldn’t help. He keeps looking at her face. In her mind she wished she was somewhere else. He withdraws his fingers and get on top of her. He kisses her ear while touching her hair. He doesn’t get inside her yet. She could feel his hardness against her. Just when she thinks he’s about to take her from behind, he gets off her.  
“Get on all four on the bed” He gets out of bed  
Reluctantly she gets on her knees and on her hands. He gets closer. His breathing is getting heavier. He stands on the floor while taking a grip of her hips. Before she knows it, he thrusts inside her. His grunts are getting louder the faster he enters. The force of his thrusting makes the bed shake. She wanted him to stop but she couldn’t say it. As he gets closer to climax, he calls her rude names like he recently had done. When he’s finally finished, she can finally relax. He gets to the bathroom and closes the door. Instead of crying, she gets out of bed. She had looked at his mobile on the night table while being used. She had to call for help. There was only one person who could. She dials the number and waits for an answer.  
“Who are you calling?”  
Frighten she turns around and throws the phone on the bed. He had got back from the bathroom.


	38. Chapter 38 (mature content)

Mandy’s heart was pounding faster. The mobile was still on. Lee gets closer to her. He had taken a shower so he had a towel around his waist. He didn’t look upset but maybe it was just an act. She was still frightened. He gets to the bed and takes his phone to look at it. There was no answer yet.  
“You were calling Ben, did you? I told you, he’s history. How many times do I need to say it?” He was calm  
She wanted to run to the bathroom but she froze. She kept looking at him nervously. He switches the phone off and lays it down on the other night stand. He gets closer to her while taking the towel off so it falls on the floor. She had to say something. Being nice was the only option. She was scared but she had to take a stand.  
“Lee, I love you but I’m tired. I need to rest”  
He looks at her like he was surprised she could speak.  
“You can rest later but now I need some release. Come closer”  
She does so he wouldn’t get angry. He takes a grip of her wrists and drags her closer to him. He looks in her eyes and bends down to kiss her. She keeps her eyes open. He makes her walk backwards and stops by the wall. He loses his grip and lifts her legs up to his waist. He takes her fast while looking at her. She couldn’t stand the sight of him and looks away. He doesn’t stop until he reaches his peak. Exhausted he lets her back on her feet. Without looking at her, he gets back to the bathroom. She collapses on the floor of exhaustion. She buries her face in her palms and quietly starts to cry so he wouldn’t hear. She was so tired. Every night she was being used for sex. If he really loved her, he would have let her have a say. In a moment he gets back. He sees her on the floor and gets to her. He offers his hand.  
“Take my hand. It’s your turn”  
She looks up but she doesn’t take it. He was dripping wet which meant, she wouldn’t take the shower alone. They’ve had sex in there before so she knew that’s what he wanted.  
“Come on now. It won’t take long”

She could never read him. It was just a matter of time before he would get angry and she didn’t want to see that. She takes his hand and he drags her up. They get to the bathroom and he switches the shower on. The warm water caresses her body. He runs his hands across her arms and down her back. She tries not to get the water in her mouth by turning her head away to the side. By her surprise, it wasn’t sex he wanted. He takes some shower gel from the bottle on the little shelf by the shower and lubricates it on her upper body. When he’s at her breasts, he starts to breathe heavier. He looks at them while covering them with gel. The water washes her body from it and soon only the water is covering her. He gets on his knees in front of her and starts to suck on her nipples. He didn’t care the water was running over him. She didn’t deny this was turning her on but still she wasn’t about to give any signs of that to him. In a moment he stands up and looks at her face. Her head was still on the side.  
“I love you, Mandy. I never wanted to hurt you”  
She looks at him in disbelief. Was he sorry? What was in that water? For a moment she actually felt compassion but that was short-lived.  
“Got your attention” He smiles for a second “Turn around and lean with your hands against the wall” He commands her  
He turns off the shower. When she’s too slow, he turns her around and lifts her arms up so she leans like he said. He takes a grip of her hips and pulls her closer to him. Then he thrusts inside her from behind.  
“Now beg me to stop” He pushes harder  
The force of his thrusting makes her grunt louder. Her head falls down between her arms.  
“Stop it, you’re hurting me” She pleads  
“Good. Say my name” He pants  
She couldn’t talk. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. She lifts her head up with her eyes closed. When she doesn’t say it, it just makes him go deeper.  
“Lee” She screams when he does and then he slows down  
“Good. That’s what I want”

Even if it was exhausting him, he still continued. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He lays his right hand on lower back and then moves it to her behind. Every time he enters, he slaps her behind. The closer to climax he gets, the harder he does. She was already immune to the pain so she didn’t make a sound. When he reaches his peak he stops slapping her and slowly withdraws.  
“Good girl. I needed that” He was exhausted  
He put the shower back on. He turns her around and kisses her under the running water. She couldn’t stand the taste of his tongue in her mouth. He stops kissing her and switch the shower off. Without saying anything he gets out to take a towel hanging on the bathroom wall, wrapping it around his waist. He leaves her there alone. His cold behavior made her feel even worse. At that moment she decides she would never let him hurt her again. No matter what happened she wouldn’t play the victim anymore. It was time to fight back.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy tries another escape.

The next morning Mandy wakes up from a bad dream. She sees Lee sleeping beside her in the bed. It was only 5 am but she couldn’t sleep. She slowly gets out of bed and gets to the bathroom closing the door. She had to make a plan. After the shower the night before, she had to find a towel herself. He didn’t talk to the rest of the night. She knew as soon as he would wake up, he would use her again. Running away wouldn’t help. Getting his phone would also be risky. The only way was to get attention from a stranger. She uses the toilet without flushing it. After washing her hands and face, she slowly unlocks the bathroom door. He’s lying on his back with the sheet only covering his lower body. She stands a little further from the bed to look at him. There was a time when she really had fallen in love with him but now she could only feel disgust. How could things go so wrong? She gets to the closet where her clothes were. She tries to be as quiet as possible. Fully clothed she gets to the front door and carefully opens it. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
She closes her eyes while standing facing the door. She’s about to cry.  
“Nowhere” She manage to say  
He wraps his arms around her waist from behind and kisses her ear.  
“Then come back to bed” He whispers  
She’s about to give in but then snaps out of it. If he wanted to continue to play she could do it too. She turns around and looks up at him.  
“Let’s get some breakfast first” She smiles while touching his left ear  
“That can wait” He tries to open her jeans but she takes his hand  
“I’m really hungry”  
“Then get down on your knees” He tries to drag her down but she refuses  
“I mean real food”  
“Are you trying to get difficult again because then you’re going to be tide down” He gets upset and grabs her left wrist  
She wouldn’t let this intimidate her.  
“Let go of me. I’m not afraid of your threats” She wriggle herself out  
When she’s about to walk pass him, he violently grabs her arm. He forces her against the wall and kisses her hard. Even if she tries to get loose, his grip tightens. He’s so furious, he could hurt her badly.  
“You are my whore and you can’t afford to trick me” He raises his voice while banging her head against the wall  


She starts to cry. Her plan had failed once again. He forces her to turn around while pulling her jeans down. There was nothing she could do. He takes her quickly from behind and then withdraws. She collapses on the floor.  
“That’s my whore” He pants and then goes to the bathroom, leaving her there  
Her confident is short lived. She was too afraid to stand against him. Her crying doesn’t stop for a while. She sits on the floor with her knees bent to her chest. Her face is covered with her palms and the tears running down her cheeks. She startles when he gets back from the bathroom.  
“Get up” He stands in front of her with a towel around his waist  
When she doesn’t he grabs her arm and makes her stand up. He runs his thumb across her face to dry her eyes.  
“You know what’s gonna happen if you don’t obey me” He looks in her eyes “If I tell you to get on your knees, you do it straight away. If you don’t I swear I hurt you so bad you’ll wish you’ll never disobeyed me”  
She was scared and he notices but that just made him even more aroused. Something had happened during the night but she didn’t know what. He presses his body closer to hers and kisses her passionately. She could feel his bulge against her which meant it was time to pleasure him again. But by her surprise he moves away from her.  
“We should get out of here. We still have a long way to go” He walks to the closet and takes out the suitcase to back their things

20 minutes later they’re on the road again. She was tired but was too nervous to sleep. She wanted to know where they were heading. It was all quiet in the car. He concentrated on the driving and she on him. They had left in quite a hurry which made her wonder what was really going on. How could she have been so stupid to believe what he had said to her during their affair? They had all been lies from the start. Maybe that was his plan all along, to flirt and allure her to his sick games. Her thinking about all of this, he notices she’s looking at him. She startles when he starts talking.  
“You can’t take your eyes of me, can you?” He smiles at her but she looks away  
She looks out of the window. He lays his hand on her left knee and up her thigh. They were driving through the desert so there was no traffic. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her thigh, she could hear his heavy breathing. Suddenly he puts on the breaks so she has to look his way. He starts to laugh. She didn’t find it amusing at all but she was too scared to show motion. What was wrong with him? She was familiar with his mood changes but they seemed to gotten worse.  
“Sorry about that. You’re just too easy to fool”  
She was even more confused.  
“Oh lighten up” He was upset and starts the engine to continue driving  
She had enough. She picks up the courage.  
“What’s wrong with you?” She looks at him upset  
“Shut up whore. You’re not allowed to talk” He looks her way  
They were a middle of nowhere so she couldn’t run nor could she be safe but enough was enough. He could kill her even.  
“I’m not gonna shut. You hurt me so many times and I’m not gonna take it anymore” She yells at him  
He doesn’t say anything. He just keeps driving. Once in a while he looks at her in anger. They drive a while and then he stops.  
“Get the hell out of my car or I’ll kill you” He was furious  
She looks at him in shock.  
“Did you hear me? Get out” He continues  
They were in a middle of a sandy road and nothing in sight. Was he gonna leave her without water? When she doesn’t, he gets out of the car and gets to the passenger’s side to open the door. He grabs her arm and pulls her out. Still in shock she sits on the ground without reacting to what just happened. He gets back to his car and speeds away. Before she even realizes, he’s gone. She starts to cry hysterically. If this was his way of saying, you’re history, then that message had gone through.


	40. Chapter 40

After calming down, Mandy got up and started walking. There had to be someone on the road somewhere. She had no water and no shelter. The weather was getting hotter. She thought this was the end of her life. In a way she was relived she had finally got free from her prison of torture. But she was sad she had to die alone. After walking at least two hours, she falls down of exhaustion on the ground. Then it became all a blur.

“I think she’s awake”  
Mandy opens her eyes slowly and sees a woman in a white coat in front of her. She felt tired and her feet were aching. She was in a bed with white sheets. She didn’t know where she was.   
“Where am I?” She was confused  
“You’re in a hospital in Utah. Everything is alright now” The nurse says and checks out the drip in Mandy’s arm  
She gets frighten and quickly sits up.  
“I have to leave”  
“You suffered a mild heat stroke. Please lay back down”  
She calmed down. She didn’t remember anything what had happened. She closes her eyes but opens them again.  
“How did I get here?”  
“A man found you a few miles from here”  
“Who?” She panics  
The nurse leaves. She shouts after her but she’s gone. She closes her eyes. She could hardly keep them open.  
“Mandy”  
She hears a familiar voice. Opening her eyes she sees Lee and nervously looks around. Her heart was beating faster.  
“I’m sorry I left you like that” He caresses her hair “I just got so upset. I apologies”  
There he was again apologizing. Did he really think everything was alright? This was probably one of his games again. She could call the nurse but maybe that would just tick him off. He sits down on the chair beside her bed. He looks at his mobile. Why was he still around? If he was in a hurry why didn’t he just leave her there?  
“Excuse me, sir. Could I have a word?” The same nurse stands by the door to the room

Lee gets up and gets to her. Mandy doesn’t hear what is said. That wasn’t the most interesting part; it was the way he talked to her. It was obvious he was flirting. He kept touching her arm and she just smiled at him. He did this on purpose in front of Mandy. Once in a while he looked her way. He gives the nurse a piece of paper and then touches her blonde hair. With a smile to each other, he gets back to Mandy. He sits back on the chair to play with his phone a while and then stands up, putting it back in his jacket pocket.  
“You should rest here for few hours but we really need to get going. Can you stand up?” He pulls the cover off her  
She refused to move before she gets an answer.  
“I don’t want to leave” She tries to take the cover from him  
“Don’t get difficult now” He was calm “You don’t want to make a scene. We’re in a public hospital. Besides there will be a nurse present where we’re going. Come on now”  
If was the nurse he talked to, she was sure and it wasn’t nursing she would do. But she couldn’t afford to make her life more in danger then it was. Her clothes were in a closet where he takes them from and help her dress. He takes the needle from her arm and throws it on the bed. She was still weak so he had to hold her up when they walk the hospital’s hallway. He looks around to see no one would see they were leaving. His car was parked outside on the parking lot. When they get there he opens the door on the passenger’s side and helps her in. He puts the seat belt on her. He crouches down and looks at her. She was tired so she has her eyes closed. He touches her inner thigh and up to her groin. She opens her eyes and sees his smiling face.  
“I really missed this. It’s my turn to go down on you” He stands up and gives her a kiss  
He closes the car door and gets inside on the other side. He speeds up to the road and about 10 minutes later they arrive to a motel with a big red sign. Mandy was feeling better but she refused to move. The motel looked cheap. It looked like it hadn’t been maintained in years. He opens the door on her side but when she doesn’t come out, he takes a grip of her arm.  
“Come on, we don’t got all day” He drags her out  
She struggles to get loose from his grip but he’s too strong. It made him angry. They’re room wasn’t far away. After he opens the door, he pushes her on the bed so she lands on her back.

“Never fight against me in public like that again? Do you understand me?” He yells at her  
She was about to cry. He gets to the minibar and takes two small bottles of alcohol. He opens them both and drinks them empty in one go. She sits on the bed and looks at him. She had never seen him drink like that. There were a lot of things she didn’t know. He’d never told her about himself. It had all been about sex. Why was he so secretive? How could she ever have fallen for him in the first place? She had ruined her relationship with Ben and all because of this.  
“Take off your clothes” He commands her but she doesn’t move “Did you hear me?”  
He throws the bottles in the bin and gets closer. He grabs her right arm and forces her to stand up. He opens her jeans with his free hand but then she grabs it.  
“Stop it. I don’t want to”  
“So now you dare to disobey me. OK, you asked for it” He lets her loose and gets to the nightstand to open the drawer  
This was her chance. She runs to the front door and try to open it but it’s locked. Quickly he gets to her and grabs her arm tightly. With the handcuffs in his hand, he locks it around her wrists like a cop arresting a criminal. He was mad as hell.  
“You’re gonna get punished for that, whore” He drags her to the bed while she screams  
He pulls her jeans down and bends her over the bed. With her arms cuffed behind her back, he opens the zip of his pants and takes her with force. She screams into the bed covers. It doesn’t take long before he withdraws.  
“Will you now get undressed?” He breathes heavily and stands up


	41. Chapter 41 (mature content)

It was then Mandy knew her situation was hopeless. She was back in her shell. She undresses and let Lee do anything he wanted. He kept drinking empty every bottle in the minibar and soon he was drunk. But that didn’t stop him from using her. It was already dark outside when he finally stops. She was aching all over but she was tied to the bed so she couldn’t move. She was tired so she closes her eyes. She wakes up when she hears him opening the cuffs.  
“We are getting company soon so we better get ready”  
He had put his clothes back on. He takes a grip of her wrists and pulls her so she sits up. He stumbles so he almost lands on her but he just laughs.  
“I think I’m drunk”  
She only looks at him spitefully. Even his touched made her feel nauseated. He gets on his feet and pulls her up on hers. He looks down at her and caresses her hair. When she looks away he takes a grip of her chin and kisses her. But he wasn’t upset.  
“Be a good girl and play nice. We don’t want our guest to get the wrong impression. Now get into the shower and clean yourself up. I want you to smell nice”  
She walks pass him while he looks at her. She could hear him grunt. She gets to the bathroom and locks the door. She didn’t want any surprises. She gets under the shower and cries. The warm water running across her body flushed her tears away. She didn’t want to leave this place. The bathroom was her safe haven. As long as she was there, things were alright. She startles when he bangs on the door. He had become impatient. She was shaking inside. Staying there would make things worse. She switches off the shower and takes the towel hanging on the wall. She dries herself and then gets to the door with the towel around her. After taking a deep breath, she unlocks the door.  
“I didn’t mean you should stay there all evening” He was angry again  
He grabs her left wrist and pulls her close to him. He takes the towel of her and lays both of his hands on her naked breasts. He looks down at them and starts to breathe heavily. She looks away but it doesn’t bother him. He gets down on his knees in front of her and begins to lick her nipples. While doing so he thrusts his two fingers inside her. He looks up and smiles.  
“You’re more willing than you think. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so wet. Lay down on the bed with your legs spread” He stands up “I thought I could wait until our guest arrived but I guess I can’t. Do it”  
All she could do was to do so. Her head on the pillow and her legs spread, he lies between them and pleasures her with his tongue. She keeps her arms on the bed and looking up in the ceiling. He doesn’t stop until her climax. He gets on top of her and kisses her so she tastes herself. Without saying anything he gets up and gets to the bathroom without closing the door. He wanted her to watch him pleasuring himself. Before she can sit up, he gets back.  
“That’s better” He gets to the closet and takes out a black dress with straps “Put this on. You want to look nice” He throws it on the bed  
She takes it and does so. The dress was tight but it fit her figure perfectly. He looks at her and gets closer. He runs his hands from her shoulders to her hands while looking closely at her.  
“Damn you look sexy. I hope our guest will think so too” He gives her a kiss and then there’s a knock on the door “Finally”

He gets to the door to open it. Mandy sits down on the bed. It was the nurse.  
“Did you bring it with you?” He asks her  
“Yeah” The nurse smiles  
“Good. Come in. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. You already know her” He opens the door wider and lets her in  
In steps a beautiful woman in a dark red dress and black high heels. She looked different then at the hospital. Her blonde hair was curly and she wore a silver necklace around her neck. She also had a black purse hanging on her shoulder. She puts it down on the chair beside the bed before getting to where Mandy is sitting.  
“Hi Mandy. I’m Sara” She offers her hand and they shake “How are you feeling?”  
Mandy looked at Lee who stood just step away from them.  
“Fine” She quickly replies  
“Please sit down beside her” He says to Sara and she does  
With a shy smile the girls look at each other. He just looks at them a while. The situation was awkward and Mandy could see Sara wasn’t comfortable.  
“So why am I here?” She was much braver  
“Indeed” He just smiles  
Mandy wanted to reach down to her and tell her to run. She was in a dangerous place. But Lee knew exactly what she thought.  
“You tell me to bring the nurse outfit and now we’re just sitting here. I’m leaving if nothing will happen” Sara says and is about to get up  
“Sit down” He commands her and pushes her down “You’re not going anywhere”  
Sara looks frighten at him. She was only 5’6” and he could snap her like a twig. She looks at Mandy who looked as nervous as she was. He looks at them up and down. He was aroused and he didn’t hide it. Sara who was a curious person so she couldn’t stop noticing which made him even more excited. But then he suddenly heads to the door to open it.  
“You get to know each other while I get some more alcohol” He turns to say to them and then locks the door from outside

The girls look at each other puzzled.  
“Nice boyfriend you got there” Sara was sarcastic and stands up  
Now it was time to put brave face. Mandy who’s been looking away had to tell her.  
“Please run away from here. You don’t want to be here. Run before he gets back. Please” She begs her  
“What is it, darling? What’s wrong?” Sara puts her hand on her shoulder  
“Leave. He’s dangerous” She’s panicking  
“What do you mean? He was really nice to me”  
“That’s how it starts. Please go before it’s too late. Please” She starts crying  
“Shh, it’s OK. Tell me what has happened”  
“There’s no time. Please” She pleads  
“Alright. How about you?” Sara takes her purse on the chair  
“Save yourself. Call the cops. I begging you, please”  
But then the door opens. They both gets frighten and look at each other. It was too late. He steps inside with a bottle of tequila in his hand. He had been drinking of it quite a lot already. He puts it down on the table in the living room and looks up to see the girls. He smiles and gets closer.  
“Here are my sexy kittens. Ready for some fun?” He was in a funny mood  
Sara was familiar with this of kind of behavior. Seeing how drunk he was she knew how to handle it.  
“Shouldn’t you take a rest? I’m surprised you’re still up”  
Mandy was nervous seeing her approaching him.  
“Then put that nurse outfit on and nurse me” He’s about to kiss her but she push him gently away  
He tries to kiss her again but she refuses him. It’s then he shows his true colors. He pushes her so hard so she falls on her back on the floor. Luckily there was nothing in the way.  
“Shut up whore” He yells angry and gets to her “You’re gonna put that outfit on and do what you came here to do”  
Sara was stronger mentally and wouldn’t be pushed like this. She stands up.  
“So you’re calling me names in front of your girlfriend? Some boyfriend you are” She was angry  
“That’s not the worst thing. I’m gonna take you from behind in front of her. She loves that. Do you whore?” He grabs her hair and pulls it

Mandy just froze. He pushes Sara towards the wall while opening his pants with one hand. He pulls her hair so hard so she screams.  
“Lean against the wall with your hands” He commands her and pulls her skirt up  
She didn’t wear anything underneath so it was easy for him to get inside her from behind. He takes her fast while she keeps screaming.  
“Yes keep screaming. No one will notice” He pushes inside her while pulling her hair  
Mandy didn’t want to see so she closes her eyes and covering her ears with her palms. When he’s finished he withdraws and Sara collapses on the floor. She cries her eyes out. He gets to the table where the bottle is and drinks some more. He notices Mandy and gets to her. She has opened her eyes again.  
“Did you enjoy that, my little whore? Want to see more?”  
She carefully shakes her head. Sara sits on the floor, leaning her back against the wall with her knees bent to her chest. She’s still sobbing in her hands. Mandy looks her way to see if she’s alright which he notices.  
“You want to try? Like you did once before but this time I’m gonna join you. You going down on that girl make me so hard” He was getting excited, closing his eyes for a moment  
Quickly Mandy looks away. This was getting weird. The only time she touched a girl was when she was drunk but now she was sober and the whole idea was unpleasant. He takes one more sip from the bottle and put it back on the table.  
“Now my little whores, it’s your turn. Come Mandy” He takes her hand and they get to Sara who’s drying her eyes and tries to stand up “Sit down beside her”  
But she refuses so he has to push her down. The girls don’t look at each other. They would rather be somewhere else. He takes a chair and sits down in front of them, looking at them.  
“Don’t be shy. I know you’re tempted to touch each other. Don’t make me come over there” He waits but nothing is happening “What’s wrong? Don’t you fancy each other?”  
The girls still look away. He’s getting more irritated. He stands up and gets the bottle from the table.  
“Here” He gets to them to give the bottle “I won’t wait all night”  
Sara takes the bottle and drinks as much as she can. She offers it to Mandy but she doesn’t take it. She didn’t care if he would punish her later. She was tired of his sick games.  
“If you don’t drink I’m gonna tie you up and let you watch when I take our new friend. You’re choice” He gets upset and she quickly gets the bottle “Good girl. Now touch each other”  
The strong alcohol has gone through their heads. They do as he says. He sits down on the chair to watch. They would regret it all the next morning.


	42. Chapter 42

Mandy wakes up with a terrible headache. It was early morning and the sun was shining through the curtains. She sees a blonde woman lying beside her. She had no memory of where she was. It was like it happened when she was still with Benedict. The light was hurting her eyes so she had to squint. She slowly sits up in the bed. She had no clothes on. She looks around the room but she doesn’t see Lee anywhere. The woman was sleeping tightly on her back. What had happened during the night? Mandy gets out of bed and tries to find something to wear. She finds a bathrobe in the closet close to the bed. An empty tequila bottle is on the floor and her black dress beside it. The blonde woman in the bed is waking up. When she opens her eyes, she sits up in panic and then holds her head with her left hand.  
“Where am I?”  
Mandy stands by the bathroom door and is about to get inside.  
“You’re in a motel room. I have no idea why”  
“Who are you? I have no memory of anything” The woman looks at her  
“I’m Mandy” She gets to her  
“Sara. I have a terrible headache”  
“Me too. What do you remember?” Mandy sits on the bed  
“I came here in the evening. Then some guy told me to dress up in a nurse outfit and then. That’s about it”  
“I’m sorry you had to get dragged to his sick games”  
“Who?”  
“Lee, my so-called boyfriend”  
Sara was confused a while but then remembers.  
“Oh I see. I don’t want to panic you but he’s bad news” She whispers and looks nervously around  
“I know” Mandy looks down on her hands  
“What’s wrong?” Sara looks worried at her  
“Oh nothing” She smiles and stands up “I have to take a shower”  
“Wait” Sara takes her hand “Where is he now?”  
“I don’t know” She tries to leave but Sara holds her hand tighter  
“I have to get out of here. Are you with me? We have to leave. Now”  
She panics like Mandy did the night before but now she was somewhat calm. In a way she had given up to get away. She thought Sara could help her but now she had become a victim herself.  
“I’m sorry but I’ve tried but he’s always a step ahead”

Sara wraps the sheet around her and gets out of bed. She had to find her clothes. She had never been this scared in her life. Her hands were shaking so she could hardly keep the sheet around her. She finds her dress under the bed and put it on. Mandy has gone to the bathroom to take a shower. Sara had to leave her behind. She notices her necklace was gone but she didn’t have time to find it. She gets to the door but it’s too late.  
“Well, well what do we have here? A runaway” Lee was back  
She felt like a small mouse. His height scared her even more. There was no doubt why she had fallen for his charm. He was even more gorgeous in the daylight but knowing what kind a man he was, she shuddered to think anything else. She steps back.  
“I have to get to work” She manages to say but he doesn’t listen  
He makes her walk backwards while looking at her. He lays the brown paper bag he carries on the bed. He caresses her hair and is about to kiss her when Mandy gets from the bathroom. As soon as she does, he forgets all about Sara.  
“Did you sleep well babe?” He wraps his arms around Mandy’s waist  
Sara slowly walks closer to the door but he notice she does.  
“Stop right there” He says to her while looking at Mandy and then turns around “Do stay for breakfast”  
“I really have to go or my boss will yell at me”  
“Sit down!” He commands and frighten she does on the couch “Good girl. That’s how to obey me. Take notice Mandy”  
Mandy had the bathrobe on so he opens the belt and opens the robe. He lays his hands on her waist and kisses her passionately. She didn’t want to touch him. He moves his kisses to her neck. Sara kept looking at them and he felt it.  
“Nothing is better than sex before breakfast, don’t you think Sara?” He kept kissing Mandy’s neck  
He made her walks backwards while opening his pants. Mandy had learned just to take it. They end up against the wall. He gets back to her lips and he keeps his eyes opened while she closes hers. His breathing is getting heavier. Knowing someone is watching turned him on even more. Sara looked away but her eyes wandered to their love-making. He was now taking Mandy against the wall with force with her legs around his waist. He came quickly and let her back on her feet. He turns his head to look at Sara. He could see she had her hand close to her groin so he smiles. He let's go of Mandy and pulls his pants back on. He gets closer to Sara and stands in front of her.  
“So you like watching, do you?” He takes her hand and lays it on the bulge on his pants but she takes her hand away “OK maybe later”

Mandy has gone back to the bathroom so she doesn’t see what would happen next. Lee gets to the bed to get the paper bag with the breakfast and doesn’t notice Sara has got up from the couch to approach him. She stands behind him and suddenly puts her hand on his groin from behind. Without turning around he smiles.  
“So you’re just playing to be scared and want to run away. When you actually want to do things to me”  
“That’s right sexy. We should leave her here and start a new life somewhere else” She looks up at him  
He slowly turns around and moves her hand away.  
“There’s a problem in your plan”  
“What’s that babe?” She touches his chest  
“I love Mandy and I rather not leave her”  
“What does she have that I don’t? Except an appetite for sex” She touches his lower lip once  
“She’s my getaway”  
“What do you mean?” She’s puzzled  
“I tell you a secret. I killed her best friend and do you know why?” He gets serious  
She was too afraid to answer but she wanted to know.  
“No” With a lump in her throat  
“Because she did exactly what you did. Tried to seduce me but it was all a lie. Just like you do right now” He’s so angry he pushes her hard so she ends on the floor, only missing an inch from the table  
Mandy has taken another shower so she doesn’t hear a thud. Lee has hit Sara so she has become unconscious. He ties down her hands and feet with ropes from his car and gagged her mouth with a scarf. He puts her in the trunk in his car. Fortunately the motel yard is empty. There was a reason why he had chosen this one. It’s was in the middle of nowhere and there weren’t many residents there. It also had the highest crime rate in the county so he had a better chance to get away. He gets this all done before Mandy notices anything.  
“We should leave so put your clothes on”  
“Where did Sara go?” She stands by the bathroom door with the robe on  
“She went to work. No worries. Let’s just get out of here. We’ve been here long enough” He empties the closet and packs their things in a suitcase  
She didn’t dare to ask any more questions. She has her jeans and shirt back on. Everything goes smoothly. They were back on the road. But in all that hurry, he forgets one thing. The cleaner of the motel finds Sara’s purse under the bed with her ID card in it. The manager counts one to one and calls the police.


	43. Chapter 43 (minor violence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains minor violence!

Lee was driving like maniac. Mandy was almost scared so she puts the seatbelt on that she had forgotten in all the commotion. He slows down after an hour. He hadn’t shaved for days so he looked really attractive. He knew she loved feeling that roughness against her soft skin. It could have fooled her before but now it didn’t. He doesn’t say anything until they’re middle of nowhere. He stops the car and turn to her. He caresses her hair that has grown a bit longer.  
“Since we didn’t have any breakfast I thought we could get each other off. I go down on you and you go down on me. What do you say?”  
She shakes her head. He starts to kiss her ear and biting her earlobe while moving his left hand between her legs. He opens the zip on her jeans. He never wanted her to wear any underwear so he could have access to her any time he was in need. Suddenly she hears a bang. She looks outside but there’s nothing.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing” He keeps kissing her neck  
In a moment there’s one more.  
“There it is again”  
“Shut up whore. Now do as I say” He commands her but she manages to take her seatbelt off and opens the door  
She quickly gets out of the car just as he tries to grab her. The bang was getting louder. It was coming from the trunk. He’s stepped out of the car and gets to her. He grabs her arm but she gets loose. She stands behind the car and looks at it.  
“It’s coming from the car”  
“That’s none of your business. Let’s continue our journey” He grabs her arm again  
“Open the trunk”  
“You can’t afford to disobey me, you know that”  
Mandy has picked up her courage. It was like she had woken up from a bad dream but the dream was still real. She gets closer to the trunk and is about to open it herself but he pushes her so she falls on her behind on the sand. He picks her up and slaps her hard on her cheek so it leaves a red mark.  
“Get back to the car and stay there. If you get out, you’ll get the strap” He yells angry at her and all she could do is do so

When she’s inside the car, he opens the trunk. Sara has woken up. He hits her until she loses consciousness again. He closes it and gets back in the car. Mandy didn’t dare to ask anything. She knew now the last thing she should do was to piss him off. He starts the engine and speeds up again. She looks out of the window still holding her cheek. Her hatred towards him increased. This was the last straw. Next time he hit her; she would find the nearest phone and call the cops. He thought she was stupid but she could figure out there was a person in the trunk. They drive for hours and hours through the desert. They get out of Utah. She has fallen asleep. When she wakes up it’s already night. There was no sound from the trunk. She was hungry and thirsty but she was too scared to say about it. There was only silence in the car. Lee kept driving but had slowed down. The roads were also quiet. They were driving on an asphalt road. They were arriving to a city but he’s just driving through it. She realized the country wasn’t their destination at all. 

She startles when his phone rings. He answers it without stopping.  
“I can’t talk right now” He glimpses at her while talking “OK make it quick”  
He kept listening and smiled once in a while. He ended the call with a sigh. He puts the phone back in his jacket pocket and keeps concentrating on the driving. She didn’t want to think what the call was about. His actions were strange enough. Her mouth was dry and she could feel weakness from the lack of food. She closes her eyes again. She hears the engine stopping but pretends to sleep. She hears the door open on his side and closing again. She opens her eyes and looks through the mirror above her head. She sees him open the trunk and take out something from it. She slowly opens the door to crawl out and caught him red-handed.

“What have you done?” She covers her hand over her mouth in disbelief  
She sees Sara bind on the ground. She was still unconscious and had bruises all over her face.  
“Get back in the car or you’ll end up like her” He yells angry  
But she doesn’t obey. She keeps standing there puzzled. He unties Sara’s legs and lays her leaning with her back against a tree. He slaps her cheeks to wake her up.  
“Wakey wakey”  
She slowly opens her eyes. Mandy gasps which make him turn his head to look at her.  
“I told you, get back in the car. This is none of your business” He raises his voice  
She was in shock but manages to get back inside. She opens the window a little and listens. Sara sat there helpless. Her breathing was slow so she was too weak to get up.  
“This is what you get when you tricked me. You know what I do with women who do that. No one seduces me for fun. That’s where you crossed the line. I’m sorry to say but this is the end of your road” He takes something out of his back pocket  
Before Mandy has time to stop him, he stabs Sara in the stomach with a folded knife and turns it until her last breath. Mandy screams. She had just seen her new friend get killed in cold blood. 

He cleans the knife on Sara’s red dress and folds the knife back to put it in his back pocket. He drags her body further from the road. Still in shock Mandy walks back to the car when he tells her. She tried to hold her tears when they drive away but she couldn’t stop it. He looks her way.  
“Don’t worry. If you’ll miss her you can always remember her from the video I took last night”  
She’s too sad to listen to his words. She cries in her hands. While driving he puts his hand on her knee and brushes it with his thumb. She calms down herself and takes his hand away, looking upset at him. Instead of getting angry, he just smiles at her and look forward. He had just killed a person and he wasn’t even sorry. Mandy’s sadness became anger. She had to get hold of that knife somehow. She didn’t care what happened to her anymore. All the things he had done to her and others, he needed to be stopped. It was time to put action into words.


	44. Chapter 44

After hours of driving Lee finds the motel he was looking for. They had been without drink and food all day so they finally got something. After they’ve eaten, Mandy had fallen asleep straight away. He had no regrets about what had happened. The only regret he had was not getting rid of Mandy earlier. But he was too deep. He didn’t want to fall in love with her but he did. His plan had changed rapidly. Maybe it was time to tell her the truth. He sits by a chair close to the bed watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful so he could just watch her. It was midnight but all he could think about was her naked body. He stands up and gets to bed beside her. She’s sleeping on her back. She had no clothes on under the sheets so he slowly takes it off her. It doesn’t wake her up. He runs his fingers across her groin and blows warm air from his mouth. He begins to touch her with his fore and index finger for a while and then gets out of bed. He stands in front of the edge of the bed and undresses himself. He gets closer and spreads her legs. He gets on top of her naked body without touching with his. He looks down at her face and slowly gets inside her. It wakes her up. He smiles and begins to move back and forth, still not touching her. She gasps.  
“You like that, do you? Waking up with a hard shaft between your legs, huh” He thrust inside her and pulls out a bit  
His arms were getting tired so he lies on top of her. He tries to kiss her but she turns her head on the side. He lifts him up again and takes her harder. It makes her scream slightly.  
“Mm I love it when you scream” He pushes inside her “Some more”  
He thrust inside her even harder until her screams gets louder. It excites him even more. He was hurting her on purpose to make her suffer. She grabs the sheets just to grab something. She refused to touch him. His resistance had become shorter. He used to last longer but it was over in a few minutes. It proved he was getting tired of doing this. Having to use women for sex was taking its toll. When he reaches his peak he gets off her immediately. He lays himself beside her exhausted. She turns on her left side so she didn’t have to see him. She wanted to sleep and not be taken over and over again. In a moment he gets up and gets to the bathroom. She’s fallen asleep again under the sheets. He puts his clothes back on and takes his phone. He makes sure she doesn’t wake up and is out of the door. 

As soon as he’s outside, he calls someone. It takes a while before anyone replies.  
“Oh good. I don’t know how long I can keep up with this. You have to take me out of this misery”  
“Just hold on. Only a few days and I promise everything will be over” The person on the other end says  
“A few days? Oh man that feels like ages. I have to tell her” He runs his fingers through his hair  
“Not yet or you’ll spoil everything”  
“OK but if you don’t get in touch when you say you would. I give myself in”  
“Lee stop worrying. I know you love her but you have to stop hurting her. I didn’t exactly keep her safe when I turned her in to you”  
“Thanks anyway” He smiles and ends the call  
He takes a deep breath and gets back inside. He takes his clothes off and gets to bed. The next few days would be long so he needed the rest.


	45. Chapter 45

Mandy wakes up when she smells coffee. The weather outside was sunny and warmth felt inside the room. The bed was empty beside her. She sits up and looks around the room but she was alone. She sees a coffee mug on the table. She wraps the sheets around her and gets to the table. She was so thirsty so she drinks it all without even thinking something was in it. When she gets to the bathroom her eyes become blurry. She loses her balance and ends up on the floor.

Lee has come back and gets to the bathroom. He lifts her from the floor and lays her on the bed on her back. He covers her naked body. He had drugged her coffee with strong sleeping pills. He couldn’t do this anymore. It was better if she wasn’t awake or he would spill the beans. He sits down by the chair close to the bed to watch her sleep. He had time to think about everything he had done. Deep inside he wasn’t an evil person but there was something about her that made him act crazy. Even if he did love her, his weaknesses towards other woman was so strong. He hated rejections which was the reason he acted the way he did. He was used to get what he wanted and when someone tricked him, he felt betrayed. He didn’t mean to kill those women. It wasn’t planned and now he had to run from the law. Canada would be his savior. He couldn’t leave just yet though. His partner in crime had to make the arrangements first before he could flee the country.

Looking at Mandy sleeping woke up his urges again but he didn’t want to take advantage of her. He takes his mobile and looks through the photos he took of her. He opens his pants and begins to touch himself. He takes a grip of his member and moves his hand across the shaft until fully erected. He changes the photos to the video where Mandy and Sara were doing each other. Was he really this addicted to sex that he had to do this all the time? Even watching her doing it with other men turned him on. He never looked at the men. He wasn’t that interested in them. Moving his hand up and down the shaft, he watches another video where both of the girls are pleasing him. He looks up at Mandy on the bed to make sure she was still fast asleep. Then puts up the volume.  
“Come here my little sluts. Daddy wants to feed you” He says on the video  
In the video the girls are on all four on the bed and they get closer to him. They keep looking at his erected member and take a grip of it. They pleasure him with their tongues. They all moan and grunt in rhythm. In a moment he commands them to stop. The video continues where one of the girls are filming while he takes the other from behind. Watching all of this makes him reach to climax. He puts the phone on the table and closes his eyes to calm down. After a moment he stands up and gets to the bathroom to clean up.

Meanwhile his mobile rings but he doesn’t hear it. He’s taking a shower and stands there a while. When he’s finished, he takes a towel to dry him and wrap it around his waist. He gets to the bed where Mandy was still sleeping. He looks at her and then notice his phone was blinking. There was a message so he gets it. His partner in crime tells him to call straight away.  
“You called”  
“What have you done? It’s all over the place. You put her in danger. That was not our deal” The person on the other end rants  
“Calm down. What is it?”  
“You killed two women now. Explain yourself” The person was still upset  
“OK I made a mistake. Sorry I’m human” He was calm  
“Some mistake. What were you thinking?”  
“It’s their own fault”  
“You blame the victims for your crime? I should have known”  
“Listen prick, you knew what you were up against. It was you who suggested I would seduce Mandy but that was only because of your boring relationship. Wanted to spice up your sex life, you said. Well here it is. Deal with it” He was angry and raises his voice a little  
There was silence on the other end. The person takes a deep breath.  
“OK what’s done is done. It’s my entire fault. She’s gonna hate me when she finds out”  
“She already hates me I can feel it. So we’re even. You keep the end of your bargain and I keep mine, OK?”  
“I’m not sure I want to help a criminal”  
“I keep your name out of it if you promise to help me or I tell the press who’s the real criminal here”  
“Alright. You better leave before the police get there. They’re already close. Where is Mandy anyway?”  
“She’s sleeping. She’s been working on me all night” He smiles to himself and looks her way  
“See you tomorrow at the border and give your new passport. Good luck” The person on the other says and ends the call quickly

Lee lays the phone back on the table and put his clothes back on. He gets to the bed and lifts her up so she sits. He slaps her cheeks gently to wake her up.  
“Time to wake up babe. We’re leaving”  
She opens her eyes but closes them again. He lays her down again and tries to find her clothes to put them on her. He lifts her up in his arms when he’s finished and puts her in the car in her seat. He gets back to their room to take their things. He leaves the keys on the table and gets to the car. She’s sleeping so she had no idea what was going on. He drives to the road. It would take at least 13 hours before they would reach the border. Before he started the engine he looked on his phone about the news he heard. He was on the most wanted list. Sara’s body had been found and there were enough of evidence to get him arrested for Annette’s murder as well. This was the consequences of what he had done. He would rather get killed then be put to jail. That was a risk he was ready to take. He would lose the love of his life but what good would that be if he couldn’t be free?


	46. Chapter 46

Mandy wakes up not knowing where she was. It was dark outside. She sees Lee beside her in a car. Her seatbelt was on. She had no idea how she ended up there. He notices she’s awake. He looks at her and smiles. A panic started to build inside her. Where was he taking her? All she could remember was that coffee she drank.  
“Don’t be afraid. I won’t do anything to you. From now on I’ll treat you right, I promise” He glimpses at her while driving  
She didn’t want to believe him. He had lied to her so many times. Seeing him kill Sara was still fresh in her memory.  
“What do you want from me?” She looks at him nervously  
“Want? I only want you to relax. You’ve given me a lot already and that is coming to an end”

What did he mean? Was he gonna kill her as well? Her heart was pounding faster. She had to get out of this car. He was driving quite fast so she could jump out either. She had to make up an excuse. The road was empty since it was already quite late. They were driving on the highway and some trees here and there. He concentrates on the driving so he doesn’t notice she’s looking at him. He had shaved and changed to blue jeans from his black pants. In a way he did look quite attractive in her eyes even if had treated her the way he had. She knew she couldn’t trick him or she would be in a gutter somewhere.  
“I need to go to the loo” She manages to say  
He looks at her but doesn’t reply.  
“Please Lee” She lays her hand on his hand on the steering wheel  
“We can’t stop right now” He glimpse at her  
“I really have to go, please” She stomps her feet on the floor to indicate she really did  
He thinks a while and then pulls over.  
“OK make it quickly” He stops the engine  
She gets out and walks slowly forward, looking over her shoulder to see if he was following her. He had stepped out of the car and looks quickly around. It was time to run but when she does, he’s suddenly close to her. She’s been looking forward for a second so he had time to get to her.  
“Stop right there. Do it here”  
She was about to cry.  
“I can’t do it while you’re watching” Holding her tears  
“Do you want to go or not?” He raises his voice but then calms down “I’m sorry”

Something strange was going on. He could burst in anger but now he calmed down in a second. She takes her jeans down and crouches down. While doing so she notices the folded knife in his back pocket. He looks away and after she pulled her jeans back on, she quickly snatches the knife from his pocket and points it at him. But he’s calm and smiles.  
“So you found it like I thought you would. If you think you’re gonna make me angry, it’s gonna be a long wait”  
“Stand back” She waves the knife in front of him  
“Just think before you act” He steps one step closer to her “You don’t want to go to jail for this. Prison is gonna be hell for you. They love pretty things like you”  
“Nothing you say will have any effect on me” She starts sobbing but he gets closer  
“Mandy I’m not gonna hurt you. I’ve done enough of that already. Now give me the knife” He reaches out his hand  
“I swear I’ll kill you if you come any closer” She was getting angry between her sobs  
“Hey come on. I’m much taller and stronger than you. Beside you already killed someone. Your finger prints are all over that knife. You don’t want to go to jail of something I did, do you?”  
Her eyes are covered with tears. He looks at her in pity. She drops the knife on the ground and fall on her knees, crying her eyes out.  
“That’s a good girl. Let’s continue” He folds the knife back in his pocket and helps her up

She was mentally tired. She gets back to the car and they drive away. That was her last chance. She would be his prisoner forever and that made her even more depressed. She falls asleep. On the way he stops and gets out. There’s a big lake where he throws the knife as further as he can. He should have got rid of it ages ago. He gets back to the car. Mandy was so tired she didn’t even notice they had stopped. He takes a look at her once and concentrates on the driving. Soon this journey would come to an end.


	47. Chapter 47

Lee drives all night long. Mandy hadn’t woken up once. They were getting to the border. It was only 10 miles away. He had to make a final stop and then it was time for goodbyes. He would meet his partner in crime in a motel close to the border at 9 am. The motel was situated in a quiet place where not many people were moving around. The sun was shining and it was a little windy. Mandy wakes up when he opens the door on the passenger’s side.  
“We’re here” He opens the door wider  
She was still disorientated when she steps out of the car. She wipes her eyes with her left hand and leans against the car a while. He closes the door. When she moves her fingers away, she sees a man standing at a front door to the motel. At first she doesn’t see who it is. It couldn’t be? He was still in London. When she finally opens her eyes completely, she sees a familiar face. 

Happy she runs to him. She wraps her arms around his waist.  
“Ben, am I happy to see you” She hugs him tightly, tears running down her cheeks “What are you doing here?” She sobs  
Lee has walked after her and stops on the porch. He keeps looking around.  
“I came to take you home” Ben hugs back  
“You can say your hello's inside” Lee hurries them  
Mandy didn’t want to let Ben go so he carries her over the doorstep. Lee closes the door.  
“Where is my passport? I should be leaving”  
Mandy couldn’t believe what she heard. She was finally free? Ben takes her arms away.  
“Um about that” He pauses and looks down  
“What?”  
“I’ve thought about what you said and I can’t let you get away with it. You killed two people for crying out loud” He looks up again  
“What are you saying? You’re not gonna help me?” Lee was surprised  
Mandy didn’t understand a thing. Now when Ben was there, she was free to talk again.  
“Wait a minute, two people?” She’s puzzled  
“Should I tell her or should you?” Ben looks at Lee  
He looks angry at Ben. When no one says anything she turns to Ben.  
“Ben, care to tell me what this is about?”  
“What do you say now, jerk” Lee interrupts and looks his way  
“Mandy, he killed Annette” Ben looks in her eyes

Shocked she looks at Lee and anger was growing inside her.  
“No, I don’t believe it. I refuse to” She looks at Ben again  
“It’s true” He replies  
She looks angry at Lee and gets closer to him.  
“You killed my best friend. How could you? You let me believe it was some homeless guy. After all you’ve done to me. All those disgusting men you forced me to have sex with. All the confidence you took away from me. It was all because you wanted to get away with murder. You bastard” She slaps his face with her hand with all the force she has and he just takes it  
She gets back to Ben. All the anger she had built inside her was now coming out.  
“If you really want someone to blame look to your left” Lee says in a minute  
She does and Ben looks away. She steps back from him.  
“You?” She was even more confused  
“It was all his idea so why don’t you scream at him” Lee gets upset

The truth was finally coming out. She couldn’t trust anyone. What had she done to deserve this treatment? The only person she could fully trust had betrayed her. She wanted to run away but she wanted to know the truth.  
“What is he talking about?” She waits for Ben’s reply “Ben?”  
He really was embarrassed. Lee was getting agitated. He should have been in Canada right now but he was stuck.  
“Sorry for interrupting but I really have to go so could you hand that passport, please?”  
“Shut up” Both Ben and Mandy yells at him  
“OK” He gets to the window to look outside to see no cops were around  
“The things is, I didn’t think it would go this far. I just wanted to have a change to our relationship” Ben tells her and sits on the bed  
“So you hired this sex expert to spoil it all” She points at Lee  
“I didn’t know at the time what kind person he was. I’m not responsible of his actions. I just wanted proof you would be faithful to me and as it turned out, you weren’t but I didn’t stop you either. It did prove our sex life, didn’t it?”  
“You knew he was following me. You knew he raped me several times. You knew everything and you did nothing to stop it. How can I ever trust you ever again? I’m disappointed in you Ben” She sits down on a chair near the wall and starts crying  
“I didn’t think it would go this far. How would I have known he’s a sick bastard?”  
“Hey that’s an insult” Lee yells by the window  
“But you are. I can’t believe I ever made a deal with you in the first place. I really hope the cop gets you” Ben yells angry at him and then get down on his knees beside Mandy  
She looks at him but she was still not convinced. She didn’t know him anymore. She had been totally heartbroken when he left her.  
“Were you even in London or was that a lie too?” She stops crying and dries her eyes  
“I really was. That’s the truth but I was only there a few days. The day I met him was when I was waiting for you in the bar after work”  
“Wait a minute. I was waiting for you. You were late and Annette said maybe you were stuck in traffic” She was confused  
“No I came there before you but left and then came back again”  
It confused her even more. Lee was impatient so he gets to them.

“Is this gonna take long? I don’t want to hear some history lesson here”  
“Just leave then” Ben got upset which he didn’t do very often  
“Give me my passport and I will”  
“There is no passport. I lied to you” Ben stands up  
The guys stood face to face, Lee being about one head taller.  
“Is that so?” There was anger in his eyes  
“Yeah what are you gonna do about it?” Ben pushes him a little  
“You want to test me, huh? Keep trying and you will”  
“You think you’re tough because you’re taller than most people. But in fact you’re nothing. You just beat woman when they don’t do what you want. Rape them; force them to do things they don’t want to”  
“What do you know about it? You can’t even please your own woman. You need someone like me to do it. Mandy really was a good lay. I doubt you’ll never be as good as me. She will always compare you with me”

Mandy felt there would be a fist fight in a minute and she just wanted this to be over. She stands up.  
“Will you two stop it? I’ve had with you testosterone filled crap. I just want to go home. I’m been through hell and I just want it to stop” She was upset  
“You heard the lady” Ben steps away  
“What a coward you are but what to expect”  
Just when Lee is about to turn around, Ben tries to punch his face but misses by one inch. Lee just laughs and is about to walk away when Ben tries again. He succeeds but it makes Lee furious. Suddenly there are sirens outside.  
“This is the police. Come out with your hands above your head!”  
The cops had arrived. Ben smiles.  
“Finally”


	48. Chapter 48 (The End)

The police outside shout in their headphone a few times. Inside the room, Lee is just calm but he knew there was no way out. He wouldn’t give up without a fight. He had lingered there for too long. His plan had failed.  
“I see you called your friends” Lee looks at Ben  
“You better do as they say”  
“Who made you the boss? Shut up I have to think” Lee raises his voice and gets to the window  
There were at least 5 police cars outside. The officers were standing behind the car doors with the gun pointed at the motel. Mandy and Ben are sitting on the bed looking at him. 

Lee gets to them and grabs Mandy’s arm so she stands up. Ben tries to grab her hand but Lee drags her to the bathroom. He locks the door behind them.  
“This is what I want you to do. Go outside and tell to the cops to back off. Say I want to get my car and a free getaway and I’ll promise no one will get hurt. Can you do that?” He lays his hands on her shoulders and looks in her eyes  
“You can’t tell me what to do anymore”  
He steps back and looks upset at her.  
“That’s where you are wrong. Do you really think I wouldn’t keep hurting you? I lied, I love taking you with force. I love the power. The first time I saw you I wanted to make you my sex toy. That’s what you’re doing to me. That’s the reason I killed your friend and Sara. They tried to seduce me so I stopped it. I did it all for you. So you actually own me a favor”  
“No I don’t. You only say that because you think it turns me on. But it doesn’t. I want this to be over. Turn yourself in. Do it for me if you really love me” She looks upset at him  
He didn’t want to hear none of it.  
“So you’re gonna refuse me? You can say goodbye to your precious Ben” He storms out of the bathroom

He’s been hiding a gun inside his jacket pocket and points it at Ben. He quickly gets up and steps back. Mandy gets there quickly but before she can do anything, Lee shoots him in the right knee. Ben collapses on the floor and grunts in pain. The police have heard and they storm in.  
“Put the gun down and get slowly down on your knees with your hands behind your head” One of the cops commands Lee and he drops the gun to do so  
Mandy gets to Ben and gets down on her knees beside him. He was in terrible pain. The ambulance is called. The cops arrest Lee for murder and kidnapping. Before they take him away, he wanted to give her a last kiss and she lets him.  
“I’m sorry” Was his last words to her  
She was relived she was finally free.

Later in the hospital Mandy sits by Ben’s bed. Luckily the bullet only injured a small part of his knee. He would be alright again.  
“Will you ever forgive me?”  
“It wasn’t entirely your fault. I should have listened to you. I’m just glad I got you back. Let’s promise each other we’ll never be part again” She takes his hand in hers  
“I promise” He smiles and they kiss  
Mandy would never see Lee again. He had been found guilty and sentenced for 15 years of man slaughter and other crimes he had committed. It wasn’t the first time he had got arrested. It turned out he had raped and insulted several women before she met Mandy but he had always got away with it. He was a great manipulator and knew how to exploit his good looks. 

Mandy’s hell was over. The only thing that would remind her about it was the child she was expecting. It didn’t matter who the father was. She and Ben were happy about their new family. After 10 years they finally get married. Their experiences made them stronger. Nothing would take that happiness away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks for the comments. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
